


Поворот

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После победы над Лордом Гарри так и не смог вернуться к мирной жизни. Память о погибших не даёт ему покоя, и он решает изменить прошлое.<br/>AU, очень большое AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Часы!  
Неутомимы, бессонны,  
Вы стучите ногами служанок в больших башмаках,  
Вы скользите ногами больничных сиделок,  
Напрасно вас молит мой голос смущенный,  
Вы сдавили мой страх  
Циркулем ваших безжалостных стрелок.  
Э. Верхарн.**

Маленький дом в Испании на берегу моря. Маленький не из-за недостатка средств, а чтобы больной был всегда на виду, чтобы не отходить он него слишком далеко. Для двоих-то многого и не нужно, тем более что один почти не покидает кровати. Седые волосы коротко острижены, лицо чуть-чуть отличается по цвету от белоснежной наволочки. Он такой худой, что голова напоминает череп, обтянутый кожей.

Он может только лежать. Усадить его на каталку получается ненадолго. Усадил, выкатил на крыльцо или в палисадник, или на пляж — и опять придал креслу полулежачее положение. Говорить он не может — только мычит что-то невнятное, но я научился его понимать. Он же понимает всё, что я говорю.

Место магловское, но тут нет телевидения, а тарелку покупать как-то лениво. Ящик-то есть. Я прикупил видак и иногда ставлю старые фильмы: комедии там музыкальные всякие, или что-то итальянское или французское шестидесятых. Ему нравится Жерар Филипп. Правда, весёлых фильмов с ним мало, но после третьего просмотра «Пармской обители» мой подопечный плакать перестал. Он вообще на всё реагирует или как маленький ребёнок, или как сумасшедший. Тихий такой сумасшедший. Фильмы — это у нас редкое времяпрепровождение. Я больше читаю ему. За три года столько всего прочли — да и мне это занятие оказалось полезным. Пополнил своё образование. В школе-то мы вообще беллетристику не читали, и очень многие вещи прошли мимо меня.

Три года. Он вообще не должен был выжить, потом не должен был протянуть больше месяца, больше года, больше двух лет. Но и особых перемен тоже нет.

Готовит и убирает у меня эльф, так что мне остаётся только уход за больным. Кормление, общение, подержать на свежем воздухе, искупать в воде с зельем против пролежней. Он не парализован — это болезнь иного порядка. Как сказал целитель, которому я потом стёр память, это полный упадок сил из-за магического коллапса. Это был словно взрыв изнутри. Целителя я затащил к нам давно, в самом начале, и выслушал вердикт: «не больше месяца». А вот хрен тебе, а не месяц.

Каждый день у нас расписан, каждый день похож на предыдущий. Исключение составляют только мои клиенты — они вносят какое-то разнообразие. Приходится из осторожности проверять каждого — и это при том, что мы общаемся по виртуалу. Но среди магов есть и такие маглорождённые, которые ещё не забыли, как пользоваться техникой. Мало ли что. Хотя меня давно уже никто не ищет, но лучше перестраховаться. Деньги-то у меня есть, но я постоянно опасаюсь, что они закончатся или вложения сгорят, а деньги мне нужны. Трелони повесилась бы на своих шалях, если бы узнала, чем я занимаюсь. А занимаюсь я прорицаниями. У маглов эта штука вообще очень популярна. Беру я немного, говорю правду. Если сомневаюсь в расчётах, у меня есть средство проверить.

Вот с этого средства всё и началось.

 

***

 

Все говорили, что после войны я слегка тронулся умом. Наверное, так оно и было. В жизни у меня ничего не сложилось: ни в личном плане, ни вообще. Пробовал квиддич, пробовал работать в Министерстве — всё по боку. Спал с женщинами, спал с мужчинами — надоедал, в конце концов, и тем, и другим. Так прошло семь лет. Вернувшись в годовщину победы с мемориального кладбища, я всерьёз задумался, а стоит ли тянуть дальше.

Кладбище было устроено неподалёку от Хогсмита. Министерство, после финальной битвы, решило, что герои войны должны лежать вместе. Так что мы какое-то время все оставались в школе, ждали похорон. Кроме того, с нас троих снимали показания, особенно с меня, конечно, ― о Снейпе. Чтобы как-то отвлечь нас, Минерва, назначенная директором, попросила помочь в разборке вещей покойного Альбуса. Работали больше девочки, а я так ― рядом шатался. Разглядывал в шкафах книги, которые никто трогать не собирался, и случайно нажал на резную завитушку на полке. Выскочил маленький ящичек, а там лежал старинный хроноворот. То, что он старинный, я решил, глядя на его оправу с тонкой филигранной отделкой. Вот Гермионе давали в пользование попроще, и такие же мы видели в Министерстве. Не знаю, почему, но только рука сама скользнула в ящичек, я схватил вещицу, сунул её в карман мантии и закрыл тайник. И никто меня не окликнул и не остановил, хотя некоторые рамы не пустовали.

Оказавшись дома, на площади Гриммо, я внимательно рассмотрел находку. Да, хроноворот был очень старый — наверное, сделан ещё в прошлом веке. Как он попал к Альбусу? Пользовался ли он им? Или просто хранил, как память? Но тогда я не стал особо раздумывать и просто спрятал хроноворот в потайном ящике письменного стола.

За последующие семь лет я несколько раз был сильно искушаем воспользоваться им — ничего глобального: просто вернуть упущенный шанс в личном. Но потом как-то само собой желание отпадало. Хотя я всерьёз изучал действие хроноворота, многое прочёл на эту тему ― нельзя сказать, что я хватался за него очертя голову.

И вот вернулся я с кладбища, наглядевшись на пьяного Джорджа, который как раз собирался разводиться с Анжелиной, и это, наверное, стало последней каплей. Я достал хроноворот и сел за расчёты. Потом я стал заполнять воспоминаниями бутылочки.

Средство попасть в Хогвартс я знал. Мантия отца всё ещё хранилась у меня. Через трактир Аберфорта я проник в замок, но очутился не в Выручай-комнате, благо портрет Арианы открывался и в коридор рядом с нашим тогдашним убежищем. Скрытый мантией, я добрался до кабинета директора и стал ждать появления Снейпа. Это было за неделю до того дня, когда Минерва вынудила его бежать из Хогвартса. Когда Снейп наконец-то оказался у горгульи и назвал пароль, я осторожно просочился следом.

— Поднимитесь в спальню, профессор, — шепнул я ему на ухо. — Прошу вас.

Он вздрогнул; я еле успел отпрянуть, когда он резко развернулся и стал шарить руками в воздухе. Потом он выхватил палочку, но всё-таки пошёл туда, куда я и просил. В спальне, я это хорошо помнил, портретов не было.

— Кто это? — резко спросил Снейп, когда я закрыл за собой дверь.

— Всего лишь Поттер, — ответил я, снимая с головы капюшон.

— Поттер?!

Видеть Снейпа ошеломлённым — как много я бы отдал за такой момент, будучи мальчишкой.

— Откуда у вас хроноворот? — он не глядя сел на край кровати.

Быстро он всё-таки пришёл в себя и сделал правильные выводы. Меня это даже немного раздосадовало.

— Какого чёрта вы тут делаете? Вы что — с ума сошли?! — он не кричал на меня, а шипел не хуже лордовой змеи.

— Наверное, сошёл, — ответил я, снимая мантию и придвигая к кровати стул. — Но мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы единственный человек, к которому я могу обратиться. Я хочу изменить будущее.

— Чем оно вас не устраивает? — полюбопытствовал Снейп. — Вы живы, я вижу, следовательно, вы победили Лорда. И как это было, Поттер?

— Через неделю начнётся битва за Хогвартс, сэр. Будет много жертв. В моём времени рядом с Хогсмитом устроено мемориальное кладбище. Ваша могила, кстати, тоже там.

Снейп презрительно усмехнулся.

— Как это мерзко, Поттер. Вы пришли меня пугать тем, что я…

— Нет-нет… Жертвы будут и среди авроров, и среди учеников тоже.

— Дети? Погибнут дети?

— Да. Собственно, вот… — я стал доставать из кармана пронумерованные бутылочки. — Это мои воспоминания. Посмотрите их.

— Каким временем вы располагаете?

— Пять часов. Дома меня никто не хватится — некому, собственно.

Он согласился. И он просматривал мои воспоминания одно за другим. Я сидел и ждал, доверившись ему, пока он внизу изучал всё, что я ему приволок, в думоотводе.

— Поттер, — окликнул меня наконец Снейп, поднявшись в спальню, — а теперь рассказывайте, что вы задумали.

Я смотрел на него со смешанным чувством восхищения и досады. Он был так спокоен, а, возможно, и безразличен. Ну, допустим, его не волновала своя судьба, но другие-то?

— Я знаю, где крестражи. Я хочу их собрать.

— Так… А потом?

— Потом найти ту точку во времени, когда Лорд будет ещё очень слаб. Оптимальным мне кажется период, когда он прятался в Албании. Хвост не должен его найти.

В его глазах уже читался заметный интерес.

— Допустим, — он кивнул. — Допустим, вы собираете оставшиеся крестражи, и даже кольцо — ведь вы не станете его надевать, в отличие от Альбуса. Его слишком привлекал Камень Воскрешения, как вы уже знаете. Вы найдёте Лорда в тот период времени, когда его змея была ещё просто змеёй. Так что мы имеем медальон, диадему, кольцо и чашу. Но вот чаша… Как вы добудете её?

— Мда, — я задумался. — Это проблема, точно. А когда чаша была помещена в сейф Лестрейнджей? До падения Лорда или после его возвращения?

— Конечно, до падения. Заклятие Умножения всегда охраняло их сейф от воров.

— Узнать бы, относили ли они чашу вместе: Лорд и Беллатрикс? Или это сделала она одна?

— Дело даже не в чаше, Поттер, а в том, что у вас всё равно ничего не получится.

— Почему?

Снейп возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Ну, подумайте. Все ли крестражи у вас будут?

И я подумал.

— О нет, — в отчаянии я наклонился вперёд и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, Гарри.

Он назвал меня по имени, и я даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Понимаю, но будущее такое, каким оно должно быть. Мне жаль вас, искренне жаль. Жаль, что вы не смогли найти себя после войны. В чём-то я вас даже понимаю. Увы, в нынешнем Поттере нет части души Лорда. Она так и останется в четырнадцатилетнем мальчишке. А значит, Лорда вам не убить.

— А если я…

— Никаких «если» тут быть не может. Игры со временем ― очень опасные игры. Невозможно затронуть одну судьбу, чтобы это не отразилось на всех прочих, связанных с вами. Должен сказать, что вижу в вас вполне достойного ученика Альбуса, что меня совсем не радует. Вы сделали такой заметный шаг на левосторонний путь, Поттер. Примите мой совет: пойдите к целителям. Вам нужна помощь, и этого стыдиться незачем. Вы несчастны, и вам кажется, что судьба в принципе несправедлива, что если вы приложите какое-то усилие, то сможете её изменить. Но вы просто устали и больны. Примите судьбу со смирением и позаботьтесь о себе ― это самое лучшее, что вы сможете сделать для своих друзей и близких, в том числе и для ушедших.

— Вы не боитесь смерти? — спросил я, поднимая на Снейпа взгляд.

— Нет. Единственное, что меня тут держит, ― мой долг. Вы сами показали мне, что я исполнил его и даже как-то помог вам принять нужное решение. Я никогда вас не любил, это правда, но мы с вами сражались за одно дело. Как и другие. Не перечёркивайте смысл того, что они сделали и за что погибли.

Мой рот растянулся в усмешке ― защитная реакция. Мне оставалось только усмехаться, чтобы малодушно не разрыдаться перед Снейпом.

— Спасибо, сэр. Вы меня отрезвили. Надеюсь, вы очистили думоотвод, сэр?

— Разумеется, — его губы презрительно скривились. — Не забудьте и вы сделать то, что нужно.

— Конечно, сэр.

Я встал и накинул мантию на плечи. Поднял палочку.

— Обливиэйт!


	2. Chapter 2

**Гигантский мир теней раскинулся кругом,  
Туманный горизонт покрыл, как саван, горы,  
Могильные холмы теперь предстали взору,  
И в них погребена вся память о былом.  
Э. Верхарн.**

Первые полгода было совсем тяжко.

Конечно, у меня не возникло мысли бросить его или убить, чтобы не мучился. Я и так дел натворил дальше некуда.

Когда я только приступал к осуществлению своего плана, то несколько изуверски подготовил себе пути отхода. Свои деньги из банка я забрал, поменял на фунты, открыл новый счёт на поддельные документы, ещё одни выправил, предполагая, что мне придётся удирать от авроров, Министерства и Ордена Феникса в придачу. Если, конечно, останусь жив. К тому времени всё моё возвышенное стремление умереть во имя чего-то там успело испариться.

Я даже этот дом заранее снял ― и в нужном мне времени.

Так что бежать было куда. И теперь уже бежать вдвоём.

То, что мне пришлось учиться ухаживать за совершенно недееспособным человеком, — это не самое страшное. Меня мучили те чувства, которые он во мне вызывал.

Я мыл его в ванной, и мне хотелось его утопить. Я стискивал зубы до боли, когда прикасался к этому бледному телу, почти лишённому волос — под мышками разве что были да в паху, и те я регулярно удалял; я стискивал зубы, чтобы движения мои были уверенными, и меня ломало от чувства гадливости. Он напоминал мне земляного червя, которого дождь заставил выползти на свет. Впрочем, это всё были мои болезненные фантазии — если не обращать внимания на худобу и измождённый вид, он выглядел вполне пристойно.

Я дико не высыпался. Ложился тогда только, когда уже начинал падать. Так мне удавалось отключиться хотя бы часов на пять. Спать приходилось с ним в одной комнате, чтобы приглядывать. На спине он начинал издавать горлом какие-то хлюпающие и свистящие звуки. Я боялся, что он захлебнётся слюной, поднимал изголовье повыше. Так ему было тяжело, он начинал мычать — я опускал его ниже. Заканчивалось всё тем, что я терял терпение и укладывал его на бок. Утром я сразу встречал его взгляд: уставая так лежать, он просыпался, а повернуться сам не мог, но меня не будил, а только смотрел глазами побитой собаки.

Промучившись так два месяца, я нашёл эльфа.

Буквально на следующий день я понял, как правы те люди, которые нанимают сиделку. Я поручил эльфу уборку, готовку и ночные дежурства. В общем-то, я всегда подозревал, что у этого конкретного домовика не всё в порядке с головой, так что он хорошо вписался в нашу отдельную палату с видом на море. Не считая трёхчасовой истерики, когда он только явился на мой зов, больше с ним никаких казусов не случалось. Мне, конечно, пришлось объяснить, за кем ему предстоит помогать мне в уходе, но он это так спокойно воспринял, что я окончательно утвердился в мысли, что Добби чокнутый.

Правда, я не думал, что он такой умелый эльф — то-то Люциус рвал и метал, когда я лишил его слуги. Добби приходится готовить для двоих, и готовить разное, и получается у него очень вкусно. Наш больной ест только жидкое или пюреобразное, как дитя или магловский космонавт, только что не из бутылочки или тюбика. Он в принципе не может ничего прожевать. Своей стряпнёй за два месяца я его не отравил — и то слава богу. За семь лет холостяцкой жизни я худо-бедно готовить научился.

Кормил я его по-прежнему сам. Избавленный от стояния у плиты, я стал намного спокойнее и терпеливее. Меня перестали раздражать чавкающие звуки, перестало раздражать, что он постоянно пачкается, что не всегда может нормально прихватить ртом ложку. Но именно тогда я стал замечать его реакции: поначалу на ту или иную пищу. Стал различать интонации и смысл в невнятных звуках, которые он издавал. Стал с ним разговаривать. Когда я первый раз ему улыбнулся, вытирая кашу с подбородка, он заплакал. Нет, я не расчувствовался, ничего подобного. Так, поговорил немного с ним, попытался успокоить.

Но только через день я решился задать ему вопрос: помнит ли он всё, что было?

 

***

 

Слова Снейпа действительно отрезвили меня. Я вернулся домой, машинально отметил, что совсем не промахнулся во времени. Спрятав хроноворот в ящик, я провёл три совершенно мутных дня, которые напрочь изгладились из моей памяти.

А потом я отравился: сварил себе яд и выпил. Это очень удобно, когда ты в доме один.

Кричера я оставил после победы в Хогвартсе. На Гриммо мною были заняты только три комнаты, помещения на втором этаже я запер. Бытовой магией я научился пользоваться сам, дома только завтракал и даже не всегда ужинал. А поначалу, мотаясь по тренировкам и матчам, я, бывало, дома не жил месяцами. Получается, что домовик мне был не нужен. Можно травиться, сколько душа пожелает.

Наверное, меня совершенно не волновал тот факт, в каком виде меня найдут. Так что это не было какой-то демонстрацией. Я твёрдо решил умереть. Почему яд? Почему я просто не повесился или не вскрыл себе вены в ванне? Позёр грёбаный.

Был бы Снейп жив, он бы повеселился. Яд-то я сварил, но из Поттера зельевар был всегда аховый. Поэтому, провалявшись без сознания несколько часов, я очнулся.

Вы ведь не будете требовать от психа, чтобы он рассуждал здраво, правда? Когда я совсем оклемался, то мне пришла в голову следующая «потрясающая» мысль: если я готов себя убить просто так, потому что жизнь мне опротивела, чего бы не убить себя с пользой для дела?

Нет, я не действовал очертя голову. У меня хватало ума вначале тщательно спланировать каждый шаг, потому что всё нужно было делать быстро, в самые короткие сроки. От идеи встретить Лорда на пути в Годрикову Лощину мне пришлось отказаться. Это было слишком кардинально и меняло слишком большой временной промежуток. Так что я утвердился в мысли вернуться в 1994 год и перехватить Хвоста на пути к Вольдеморту.

И мне нужен был гомункулус. В общем-то, это не усложняло мой план. Я мог спокойно растить его, пока был занят собиранием крестражей. И растил я его на своей крови, памятуя о том, что возрождение Лорда с помощью моей крови сделало его когда-то уязвимым.

Пока рос гомункулус, я потратил три месяца на то, чтобы выследить Хвоста, и наметил себе временную точку, когда мне предстояло перехватить его.

Я совершенно без всякого труда добыл медальон: просто забрал его из собственного дома, переместившись до того дня, когда миссис Уизли задумала генеральную уборку. Нет, я не потащил его в своё время — что я, идиот совсем? Я сделал себе тайник, в той же самой Албании: нашёл заброшенный домишко в Альпах, в Проклетии. По иронии это был тот самый домишко, который потом собирался занять Хвост со своим господином. Боже мой, как я радовался, представляя себе реакцию этого ублюдка, когда он окажется в моей власти. Совершенно в моей власти!

Моим планам не должно было помешать и то, что Берта Джоркинс не будет убита. И слава богу. Одним крестражем меньше, кроме того, планам по проведению Турнира это воспрепятствовать не должно. Равно как и проведению Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. А вот миляга Барти Крауч-младший мне был нужен, ещё как нужен! Он должен был получить приказ от своего Лорда, должен был появиться в школе. Гарри Поттер должен участвовать в Турнире и дойти до конечного этапа вместе с Седриком.

Диадему Равенкло я тоже выкрал без всякого труда. Неделя у меня ушла на перстень. Разумеется, я его не надевал и забирал со всяческими предосторожностями.

Гомункулус уже выглядел как семимесячный ребёнок и бодро сучил в колбе ручками и ножками. Он был довольно симпатичным — не то что та тварь, которую состряпал когда-то Хвост для обрубка души Вольдеморта.

Кое-что вокруг начинало меняться, и это ещё больше утверждало меня в мысли, что я делаю всё правильно. Джордж и Анжелина неожиданно помирились. Вы скажете, что это могло быть чистой воды совпадением, и будете правы. Но мне тогда любой чих мироздания казался чуть ли не знамением свыше. Вот взять хотя бы чашу. Мне же несказанно повезло! Во-первых, моя слежка за Лестрейджами не была обнаружена. Во-вторых, невероятной удачей стало то, что чашу относил в сейф Рудольфус. Как было не поверить? Скажите, как?

У Беллатрикс фирменным Непростительным было Круцио, у Вольдеморта — Авада Кедавра. Моим фирменным стало Империо. Я так поднаторел в нём, что мог бы, пожалуй, конкурировать с Самим в прочности заклятия и глубине проникновения в человеческое сознание.

Ещё я значительно продвинулся в трансфигурации — Минерва могла бы мной гордиться, да. С такой точностью воссоздать чашу Хельги, опираясь только на воспоминания! Я заслужил высший балл, не правда ли? Собственно, эту копию Рудольфус и поместил в сейф. И вот они все были передо мной — все четыре. Я сидел в албанской хижине, разложив крестражи на шатком столе, любовался на них, поглаживал тускло сияющий металл. Я был счастлив.

 

***

 

Том всё помнил. Мне хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь, отсидеться хотя бы сутки, чтобы не видеть его. Разумеется, утром, как обычно, я привёл его в порядок, помог справить нужду и накормил завтраком. Но я старался поменьше смотреть ему в глаза.

Я был уверен, что он меня ненавидит. Я бы ненавидел. По моей милости бывший кандидат на роль властителя мира превратился в овощ, к тому же всё помнящий и вполне разумный.

Идея с видеомагнитофоном пришла мне в голову как раз в то время. Это была возможность поменьше с ним говорить. В сущности, я копировал тётку, которая сажала когда-то маленького Дадли перед телевизором, чтобы он ей не мешал.

И вот я притащил телевизор с видеомагнитофоном в спальню, сунул одну из кассет — набирал я их просто по принципу: больше музыки и ретро.

Когда я готовился к домашнему сеансу, царило гробовое молчание. Том, впрочем, не закрывал глаза, а смотрел на экран. Я не помню, как называлась картина. Она была на английском с испанскими субтитрами. Там ещё танцевал смешной такой актёр с зонтиком, шлёпал по лужам, пел, со столбами обнимался.

И тут вдруг Том замычал. Я подошёл к кровати и посмотрел на него. Чёрт возьми, а ему нравилось. Он даже осклабился. Я взял платок и вытер ему выступившую в углах рта слюну. Если бы он мог, он бы, пожалуй, тыкал в экран пальцем.

— Как тебе? — усмехнулся я.

— А! А!

— Ну, смотри, смотри.

Этот клоун на экране стал бить чечётку, и Том засмеялся. Лучше, конечно, вам никогда не слышать такой смех: вряд ли вас порадовали бы эти булькающие звуки. Но для меня это был смех.

И тут я прилёг к нему на кровать.

А потом опять вытер ему рот, потому что мужик как раз сунул голову под водосточную трубу, и Том забулькал уж слишком… «гомерически».

Я смотрел на этот ошмёток, который остался от человека: глаза были такие живые, и ещё не старые совсем глаза. Красивые.

— Повыше не хочешь лечь? — спросил я, усиленно моргая.

Том замычал утвердительно.

Я посадил его повыше, потом погладил по голове. Чёрт.

Тут он издал какой-то новый звук. «А» с придыханием в начале. Он пытался добавить согласную.

— Что?

— Га-а.. Га-а…

Тут до меня дошло, что он пробует произнести моё имя.

— Уфф… А который у нас час? — деловито спросил я, наглаживая стриженый седой ёжик у Тома на голове. — Ты смотри, я проверю, как там Добби. Я сейчас вернусь.

Ни на какую кухню я тогда не пошёл. Просидел на корточках в коридоре, подпирая стенку и пытаясь отдышаться.


	3. Chapter 3

**В тебе прокиснет кровь твоих отцов и дедов,  
Стать сильным, как они, тебе не суждено;  
На жизнь, ее скорбей и счастья не изведав,  
Ты будешь, как больной, смотреть через окно.  
Э. Верхарн**

Лучше не стало. Теперь меня кидало от жалости к нему в откровенную злость. Нет, я не срывался. Я не повышал на него голос. Кажется. В такие минуты я всё больше молчал, продолжая на автомате выполнять свои каждодневные обязанности по уходу. Иногда не выдерживал и перепоручал Тома домовику, а сам уходил бродить по пляжу.

Потом на меня накатывало «что я такое делаю?», и я, возможно, слишком рьяно бросался всё исправлять. Странно, но я совершенно не отождествлял этого человека с тем магом, который убил моих родителей. Я, конечно, знал, что это он и есть, но, наверное, во мне за прошедшие годы успело перегореть многое. А возможно, тот путь, который меня сюда привёл, показал, что сорваться и начать падать не так уж и сложно. Особенно когда ты отчаялся.

Иногда я думал, что моя раздражительность — от вынужденной изоляции. Мы живём на окраине Кастель-Пладжа-де-Аро. Побережье там так густо застроено, что найти уединённое место было непросто. Но я его нашёл. С трёх сторон дом закрывают деревья, скалы, а пляж, несмотря на близость какого-то пансионата, в этой части берега практически пустой. И вообще это частная собственность. Конечно, не будь я магом, мне было бы тяжело выкатывать Тома к морю. Но кресло само едет, а я только создаю видимость усилий. Если и заметит кто, пусть думает, что я силён, как терминатор.

В городке я нашёл пару укромных мест, куда могу аппарировать, чтобы выбираться в магазины. Если бы рядом были дома, в которых жил кто-то постоянно, то мною бы наверняка заинтересовались — тут просто необходима машина. Или хотя бы мотоцикл. Но туристам и отдыхающим не было до нас никакого дела. Что касается языка, то сначала я пользовался разговорником, потом освоил самые необходимые фразы на бытовом уровне. Мне этого хватало. Общаться с кем-то у меня не было никакого желания.

Что происходит в магическом мире, я совершенно не знал. Можно было бы поискать магов в соседних городах, найти совятню, послать птичку в Лондон, в отделение магической почты в Косом переулке, заказать подшивки «Пророка», но я боялся. Рядом жил своей жизнью обычный магловский городок. Никакого апокалипсиса, следовательно, я не устроил. Мне этого хватало.

Потом Добби, глядя на мои метания, предложил купить радиоприёмник. Не знаю, почему мне это не пришло в голову раньше. Купил, нашёл частоту британского магического радио. Кое-что услышал о себе: я считался пропавшим без вести в 1995 году, по время Турнира. Получается, что всё я тогда сделал правильно, хотя бы в том, что касается магии и воздействия на время. Слышал я и о Дамблдоре: он сумел удержаться на должности директора, и, кажется, с поста главы Визенгамота его тоже не турнули. Выкрутился, как обычно. Конечно, о маленьких людях, вроде некоторых учеников Хогвартса, по радио ничего не сообщали, но я был уверен теперь, что все они живы. Поэтому я убрал радиоприёмник подальше.

Так просто было бы подать о себе весточку Альбусу. Вряд ли бы меня упекли в Азкабан за махинации со временем. По голове бы не погладили, конечно, так ведь победителей не судят. Формально-то я дело своё сделал: Лорда больше не было в природе. А был Том Риддл, лежащий, как бревно, и пускающий слюни.

Почему я скрывался? Какое мне было дело до бывшего Вольдеморта? Почему я навесил на себя эту обузу?

Отчасти потому, что у меня не то что никаких заслуг в деле победы над Вольдемортом не было, а наоборот — плакал по мне Азкабан по сумме всех непростительных, мною использованных. И если Том и не Лорд теперь, так это потому, что крестражи он разрушил сам. Он должен был умереть, но выжил. Хотя бы так. Возможно, силы в нём как в маге было столько, что сгорела только она. Поначалу я беспокоился, что начнутся неконтролируемые всплески, вроде тех, какие случались у меня в юности, когда я злился. Но Том был пуст.

Ещё потому, что он не дал мне погубить себя. Как не дико это звучит, но я был ему обязан.

И ещё по какой-то причине, которую я не мог тогда себе объяснить. Пришлось бы слишком глубоко рыться в собственной душе, а мне этого не хотелось.

Бывали и другие, хорошие, дни. «Ёжику» доставалась очередная порция поглаживаний, читались книги. Чего мы только не осилили: и Стивенсона, и Дойла, и Диккенса — правда, не всё, а чтобы заканчивалось хорошо, так что обошлись без «Лавки древностей» и с «Копперфильдом» я тоже долго раздумывал. Такой настрой держался у меня ровно до того момента, когда я начинал обращать внимание на то, что делаю. Стоило мне над этим задуматься, как я опять срывался.

Я вот говорил, что не повышал на Тома голос, но однажды сделал хуже.

Я пришёл в спальню и применил к Тому легилименцию. Кто бы мне объяснил, зачем я это сделал? Но сделал и насмотрелся. Если таким образом мне хотелось задушить в себе ростки жалости к нему, то результат вышел совершенно противоположный. Я никогда не был особо силён в этой науке, но и не встретил никакого сопротивления, потому рылся в памяти Тома, как хотел.

Странные ощущения. Пожалуй, у меня только одна мысль была более или менее чёткой: хотелось придушить Альбуса. Что, совсем ничего нельзя было сделать с одиннадцатилетним ребёнком? Пусть даже с такими тараканами в голове? Это же… как его… это же ересь какая-то: значит, вот так и родился тёмненьким и Авада по нему плакала.

Тома, конечно, тоже хотелось придушить: чтобы не мучился. И себя заодно, особенно когда я увидел себя со стороны в его воспоминаниях.

 

***

 

— Экспеллиармус!

Питер отлетел назад и врезался в грязную стену, его палочка оказалась у меня, и я тут же её сломал.

Аппарировать из этой хижины было нельзя — уж я позаботился. Но Питера всё же связал.

— Привет, Хвост. Давно мы виделись в последний раз, — я подошёл к нему, откидывая капюшон мантии с головы и поёживаясь невольно от собственных глумливых интонаций. — Просто в другой жизни.

Он дико заорал.

Опешив, я подошёл ближе и наклонился. Своими воплями он меня чуть не оглушил:

— Прочь от меня! Прочь! Ты умер!

Кто умер? Тут до меня дошло, и я расхохотался.

— Питер, я тебя понимаю: тут такое плохое освещение. А ты приглядись получше.

Он пригляделся, и глаза у него стали, как два галлеона.

— Гарри… Гарри?!

— Вот ведь, узнал.

— Не может быть, — Питер был так ошеломлён, что даже забыл, что на него напали, связали и лишили палочки. — Тебе четырнадцать.

— Разве? А ты подумай ещё.

Он подумал.

— У тебя есть хроноворот…

— Точно! Это ты верно подметил, Хвост!

— Что тебе от меня надо? Ты меня хочешь убить?

— Убить? Ну что ты, Питер, — промолвил я ласково. — Для начала я хочу познакомить тебя с твоим Хозяином.

Схватив за грудки, я поднял его повыше и усадил, прислонив к стене.

— Вот смотри, — достав из мешка крестражи, я разложил их на столе. — Вот это твой Лорд. Точнее части его души. Кроме той, которая блуждает сейчас по албанским лесам где-то неподалёку.

Хвост смотрел на меня, как на ненормального.

— Питер, какой ты невежественный! Ты ничего не слышал о крестражах?

— Нет.

— Сейчас я тебе всё объясню…

Надо отдать Питеру должное: он схватывал всё буквально на лету.

— Ты хочешь убить Лорда? — спросил он, когда я кончил говорить.

— Точно! — ответил я всё с тем же глумлением. — Какой ты умный!

— Получается: в будущем ты его не победил? — глазёнки-то заблестели.

— Победил. Но, понимаешь, меня не всё там удовлетворяет. Не доволен я собой.

— Ты псих.

— Не отрицаю! — отозвался я с воодушевлением. — Но ты мне поможешь.

— Да пошёл ты в жопу!

Я сам не понял, как взмахнул палочкой.

— Круцио!

Хвост завопил, корчась на полу от боли. Надо же, с первого раза получилось.

— Фините.

Глядя на своего пленника, который, тяжело дыша, приходил в себя, я задумался. Чувствовал ли я к Хвосту особую ненависть, когда применял Непростительное? Нет, вроде. Хотя у меня есть причины его ненавидеть.

Ну кто такой Хвост? Так, мусор под ногами.

Хмыкнув, я озадаченно приподнял брови и повторил попытку. И опять удачно.

Питер уже скулил и умолял прекратить, и обещал, что сделает всё, что я прикажу.

— Вот и молодец, — я наклонился и похлопал Питера по щеке. — Хороший мальчик. А теперь лежи тихо и не мешай мне.

Я стал готовиться. Вообще-то я собирался воспользоваться одним тёмномагическим ритуалом: заманить кусок души Вольдеморта в гомункулуса.

Кстати о гомункулусе. Я поставил колбу на стол.

— Какой милый малыш, не правда ли, Питер?

Человечек молчал, только причмокивал губами. Он был голоден.

Подойдя к Хвосту, я разорвал на нём одежду. Потом сделал глубокий надрез у него на груди.

— Если ты дёрнешься и уронишь мне будущего Тома, тебе будет очень больно. Очень.

Взяв гомункулуса, я пристроил его у Питера на груди, чтобы он смог сосать кровь.

Петтигрю заскулил от отвращения, но не посмел двинуться.

Я же смог заняться делом: убрал крестражи в мешок, отодвинул стол в сторону и стал чертить на полу пентаграмму, окружая её символами.

 

***

 

— Том?

Он лежал неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами и еле дышал.

— Том!

Я лёг рядом, навис над ним, повернул его лицо к себе.

— Ты меня слышишь?

Он слышал. Его дыхание участилось. Он боялся меня.

— Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Он открыл глаза. В них были стыд, усталость и боль. Во мне мутной волной взметнулась злоба, но тут же угасла. Я был ничем не лучше его прежнего.

— Прости меня…

Я разжал пальцы, потом осторожно погладил Тома по щеке.

— Простишь?

Он закрыл глаза, что означало «да». Господи, а что ему ещё оставалось-то? Ведь он от меня полностью зависел.

Я не смог сдержаться и прерывисто вздохнул. Потом осторожно обнял Тома.

— Что же делать? Жить как-то надо…

— Га-а…

Он был худым, очень лёгким, тёплым. От него всегда приятно пахло травками.

Я посмотрел в окно. Вечерело, море было совсем тихим — отсюда мне был виден клочок пляжа и немного тёмной синевы.

Уложив Тома на кровать, я вскочил и приволок каталку.

— Там уже не жарко, — заговорил я, расстилая на кровати рядом с Томом простыню, перекладывая его, голого, сверху и заворачивая в тонкую ткань. — Мне мысль вдруг пришла — уже почти год тут торчим, а ты ни разу не купался в море.

Он испуганно замычал.

— Да ты что? — подняв его, усадил в кресло. — Всё нормально будет. — Я сунул палочку в наручные ножны.

Обычным порядком я выкатил коляску на берег, к самой кромке прибоя. Разделся, распеленал Тома, поднял его на руки и стал не торопясь входить в воду. Его тело было совершенно расслаблено, испуг выдавали только зажмуренные веки.

— Не бойся, я тебя держу.

Зайдя по пояс, я осторожно присел, так что вода покрыла Тома. Он замычал, потом веки его расслабились, уголки рта чуть дрогнули. Распрямив ноги, я зашёл по грудь. Постоял так, повернулся налево, направо, чтобы Тома омывало всего. Держать это тело в воде было совсем не тяжело.

Том что-то слабо промычал и опять улыбнулся.

— На первый раз хватит?

Он открыл глаза, посмотрел на меня, опустил веки в знак согласия.

Я осторожно отнёс его к каталке, усадил и завернул в простыню.

— Сейчас вернёмся домой, — говорил я нарочито бодрым тоном, — а там уже пора в ванну.

В горле у меня стоял ком — мне было стыдно. В воде Том улыбался — ему было хорошо, но когда он смотрел на меня, я видел, что он по-прежнему меня опасается, словно сейчас я ласков с ним, но в любой момент могу сделать что-то ещё, такое же непотребное, как сегодня. Говорить ему о том, что мне тяжело, было бы нечестно. Он не навязывался на мою шею — я сам принял решение спрятать его и ходить за ним. И уж конечно, не в его положении жалеть здорового двадцатипятилетнего парня.

Я развернул коляску и покатил её к дому.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Ночь расступается, податлива как воск,  
Вторгаются в нее безмолвие и холод.  
Удары скорбные обрушивает молот,  
Вбивая вечность в мозг.  
Э. Верхарн**

Он лежал на столе. Голый, беспомощно двигая конечностями. Младенец из фильмов ужасов, в которого вселился нечистый. Голосок был тонкий, звучный и холодный, а от выражения глаз мороз шёл по коже.

В углу хныкал на груде тряпок Хвост.

Я сидел у стола и курил.

За окном уже давно проснулся лес, пернатые своими воплями вбивали мне в виски сотни молоточков.

— И чего же ты ждёшь, Гарри?

Я посмотрел на существо на столе.

— Ты собрал все мои крестражи, поместил меня в это тельце. И что дальше? Ты не знаешь, как действовать? Я тебе подскажу. Ты слышал про адское пламя? Только не забудь поставить в круг защиту, а то спалишь весь лес.

— Тебе так не терпится умереть, Том? — усмехнувшись, я выдохнул струю дыма в его сторону.

Лицо сморщилось, и он закашлялся — по-младенчески.

— Интересный способ убийства, — в холодном голосе прозвучала ирония.

— Ничего, осталось совсем немного, Том. Я всего лишь жду вечера. Лучше, если временные точки будут совпадать. И ещё завтрашний день потерпишь.

Он ничего не спрашивал у меня о будущем, и этим очень отличался от того Тома, которого я видел в Тайной комнате. Отсутствие интереса немного настораживало, впрочем, я был уверен, что единственный шанс Тома на спасение я уничтожил, когда вышел из дома всего лишь на пятнадцать минут после завершения ритуала.

Из угла донёсся храп: нахныкавшись, Хвост устал и заснул.

— И что будет вечером?

— Какой ты любопытный, Том.

Я посмотрел на него с интересом: знает он или нет? Или просто догадывается?

— Вижу, Гарри, ты очень сентиментален и не можешь убить ребёнка. Но ты же, как я уже заметил, стал сильным магом и узнал тоже многое. Ты же понимаешь, что это тело младенцем по природе своей не является. А на чём ты его взращивал-то?

— На своей крови. И хватит мне втирать про терновый куст.

— Не понял…

Он правда не понял, и мне вдруг стало смешно. На секунду ситуация из жуткой показалась мне комичной донельзя.

— Жил-был Братец Кролик, Том, и за ним гонялся Братец Лис, — я сделал паузу, но Том по-прежнему смотрел на меня, как на пациента Мунго. — Однажды Братец Лис поймал Кролика на смоляное чучелко. — Я ткнул окурком в сторону храпящего Хвоста. — Поймал, и стал рассуждать вслух, что он с ним будет делать. Братец Кролик запричитал: «Делай со мной всё, что хочешь, только не бросай меня в терновый куст!» И так он причитал, что Братец Лис Кролику поверил, размахнулся и зашвырнул его в самую середину куста. Чучелко отлепилось, и Кролик убежал. Конец сказки.

— Очень познавательно, — произнёс Том с презрением в голосе.

Чего этот Кролик вдруг всплыл в моей голове? Однажды я читал эту сказку Тэдди Люпину. Когда его изредка ещё оставляли со мной.

Тут я подумал, что Тэдди ведь так и не родится. А, возможно, и дети Рона и Гермионы, если они не поженятся в новой реальности. Да что это я? Другие дети будут.

Я вздрогнул и проснулся. Проклятье, меня вырубило. Быстро затоптав тлеющий на полу окурок, я посмотрел на Тома. Тот молчал, уставившись на меня. Достав вторую сигарету, я закурил.

— Ты точно решил меня отравить.

— Угу. Капля никотина убивает лошадь, а Тома Риддла разрывает на куски, — заржал я.

— Очень смешно.

— Слушай, Том, ответь мне на один вопрос. Между нами, — мои слова подтвердил раскатистый храп, — ты правда не боишься смерти?

— Не больше, чем ты, Гарри.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я её боюсь?

— Все боятся смерти, даже если верят в загробную жизнь. Можно относиться к ней философски, быть готовым, но чаще всего она приходит неожиданно, и всем твоим планам приходит конец.

— Так ты, получается, подстраховывался? — усмехнулся я. — А что же ты себе такое имя тогда придумал? Такое пафосное. Прямо как у романтического злодея. Тебе нравилось чувствовать себя кем-то значительным, правда, Том?

— А тебе, Гарри? Когда ты сидел в чулане под лестницей, тебе разве не хотелось быть кем-то? Кем-то большим, чем никому не нужный сирота, который носит обноски своего кузена?

Ну да, не Хвост поведал, так Квирелл при жизни от коллег наслушался о моём тяжёлом детстве.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы меня кто-то любил, Том. Вот и всё.

— Да? И много тебе счастья принесла эта любовь, если ты оказался тут? Что-то ты не выглядишь счастливым победителем. Мало почестей?

— Я тут, потому что в войне погибли люди, — зашипел я. — Твои ублюдки убивали детей!

В его глазах мелькнуло любопытство.

— Прямо вот так шли и убивали? Интересно. Расскажи мне, Гарри.

— Да пошёл ты!

Я разозлился. «Прямо вот так» не шли, конечно. Тут мне крыть было нечем. Лорд тогда предложил ученикам и преподавателям покинуть Хогвартс. Он требовал выдать меня. Если бы я тогда уже знал, что во мне часть его души, я бы вышел к нему, и жертв было бы меньше, намного меньше. А кто мне не сказал про это? «А кто тебе не давал прислушиваться к словам Дамблдора, когда он говорил тебе о том, что Снейп на его стороне?» — прошептал в голове гаденький голос.

Я начинал путаться. Альбус говорил, что нельзя взваливать на себя всю вину. Периодически я его дико ненавидел, даже после победы, особенно когда бывал пьян, но иногда старик при жизни говорил умные вещи — этого у него нельзя было отнять.

— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, Гарри? Они, видимо, погибли из-за тебя. Но разве это был не их выбор? Они же тебя любили, ведь так?

— Заткнись!

— Почему ты злишься, Гарри? — спокойно спросил он. — Я просто хочу понять. Я когда-то задавал эти вопросы Альбусу, он тоже не мог мне толком ничего объяснить.

— Неудивительно, — усмехнулся я, успокаиваясь, — легче прошибить головой стенку. У тебя даже друзей-то не было.

— Почему ты так решил? Были.

— Это слуги.

— Гарри, это всего лишь софистика. Мы называем одно и то же разными терминами. Разве твои друзья не были твоими же последователями? Разве они не помогали тебе в твоей цели, не слушали тебя, не признавали твой авторитет?

— Вот это друг? — я указал на Питера.

— Нет. Ему, в сущности, на меня наплевать. Он только спасал свою шкуру.

— А кто тогда твои друзья? Эйвери, Розье и Долохов? Те, с кем ты учился? Или, может быть, чокнутая Белла, эта твоя подстилка?

— Замолчи!

Ого! Он в первый раз за время нашего разговора вышел из себя.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты с ней не спал?

Как он злился! Если учесть, что он выглядел при этом как младенец, это было... это был просто праздник сердца какой-то.

— У тебя вообще ни с кем не было? — спросил я издевательски-сочувствующим шёпотом. — Ай-ай-ай! Как же так, Том? Ты же был такой красавчик! На тебя же бабы вешались — сам в чужом воспоминании видел. А может, они все были возраста той тётки, у которой ты украл медальон и чашу? Тогда я тебе только сочувствую.

— И это герой магического мира, — промолвил он с презрением.

Он всё-таки вывел меня из себя.

— Если ты надеешься прошипеть что-то нежное своей подружке, — рявкнул я, — и думаешь, что она приползёт к тебе на помощь, то зря надеешься.

Взмахнув палочкой, я распахнул дверь, а потом заклинанием притянул в хижину тело мёртвой Нагини, перерубленное пополам. Оно грянулось об пол неподалёку у стола, чуть не придавив Питеру ноги.

Том закричал. Он закричал так, как кричат младенцы. Он зашёлся в плаче, нелепо размахивая ручками и ножками.

— Ну ты и сука, Поттер, — процедил Хвост, попытавшись, извиваясь как червь, отодвинуться от змеиной туши.

Я отшвырнул его к противоположной стене, так что он ударился головой и потерял сознание.

— Молчать! — заорал я, грохнув кулаком по столу в паре дюймов от головы Тома.

Он заткнулся и уставился на меня. Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, и мой рот сам собой растянулся, когда я увидел в карих глазёнках человечка страх.

— Мы сейчас навестим с тобой твоего друга, Том, — сказал я тихо. — Он был тебе верен до самого конца. Барти Крауч-младший. Помнишь такого? Он искал тебя, когда ты пропал, был схвачен, и собственный отец упёк его в Азкабан. Правда, он сейчас дома. Тайно. Под присмотром папочки. Барти недавно так эффектно послал в небо твою Метку на чемпионате по квиддичу.

Говоря это, я готовился. Достал из походного мешка и налил в кружку многосущное зелье, удачно украденное мною в Лондоне. Зелье, сваренное в этом полугодии. Позаимствовав у Петтигрю волос, я бросил его в кружку — жидкость вскипела и окрасилась в тёмно-коричневый цвет.

— Какая гадость, — процедил я, выпивая варево.

Когда трансформация закончилась, я поднял палочку.

— Готовься, Том. Нас ждут великие дела. Империо!

 

***

 

— Нет, ну что за лентяйка! — в сердцах воскликнул я, отправляя письмо по электронке. — Живёт в том же городе, где и родилась. Разве так сложно съездить в больницу и узнать точное время своего рождения?

Я обернулся на Тома, наблюдавшего за моими жалкими потугами предсказателя.

Он лежал и слабо улыбался. Наш хороший период растянулся уже на три месяца. Когда я стал работать, раздражительность посещала меня всё реже.

— Поставить тебе что-нибудь? — спросил я.

Он замычал, глядя в окно.

— Что там?

Я привстал со стула, чтобы посмотреть.

— Ох, и ничего себе! Добби, — крикнул я, — быстро закрывай ставни! Шторм будет!

Схватив палочку, я выбежал из комнаты.

— Ну и погода! — я вернулся, держа в руках несколько свечек. — Сеанс, кажется, отменяется, Том. Я бы и электричество тоже выключил на всякий случай. Добби, давай стаканы.

Наделав из них импровизированных подсвечников, я зажёг свечи и щёлкнул выключателем.

— Красота, — усмехнулся я, пристраиваясь рядом с Томом на кровати. — Почитаем?

— А…

Я взял с тумбочки книгу, повернулся на спину, чтобы на страницы падал свет с комода, так что моя голова оказалась у Тома на подушке.

— Мы, кажется, остановились на том, как тётушка объявила Дэвиду, что лишилась состояния.

— А…

Я начал читать. Том слушал. Погода всё больше портилась: поднялся ветер ― и ставни начали постукивать. Я прислушивался к дыханию Тома — оно было спокойным и размеренным. Приподнявшись, я заметил, что веки его отяжелели.

— Поспишь немного? — шепнул я.

— А…

— Вот и правильно. Поспи часок.

Я положил книгу на тумбочку, загнув уголок страницы.

— Как тебе хочется? На бок?

Он опустил веки. Я осторожно перевернул Тома на левый бок — на левом он почему-то спал лучше, чем на правом.

— Я, наверное, тоже вздремну.

Поправив на Томе одеяло, я стянул майку, разулся, снял носки и пристроился позади него, тоже на боку. Я никогда не одевал его ни в пижаму, ни в ночную сорочку — чем меньше складок ткани, тем лучше, а простыня всегда была гладкой благодаря заклинанию натяжения.

— Какой ты у меня худой, — прошептал я, погладив выпирающие на спине Тома позвонки. — Вроде и на аппетит не жалуешься, и лежишь всё время. Куда чего девается?

Он не издал ни звука.

Решив, что он заснул, я подвинулся поближе и осторожно обнял его поперёк тела.

Он молчал, но я чувствовал, что он не спит. Дыхание его чуть участилось.

Моё, впрочем, тоже. Я уткнулся лицом в стриженный затылок Тома. Ладонь моя сама прошлась по его груди, животу, скользнула к бедру.

Я так давно... ни с кем... У меня, конечно, и мысли не было, чтобы его трахнуть. Что уж я, совсем скотина какая? Но он был живым, тёплым, и я уже так привык к его запаху.

Не удержав короткого стона, я резко отодвинулся и стал стаскивать с себя трясущимися руками штаны и плавки. У него было время, чтобы остановить меня. Было. Мог бы и промычать что-то в знак протеста.

Я злился потому, что мне было стыдно. И стыдился я не того, что у меня встало на бывшего Вольдеморта. Мне было стыдно перед его беспомощностью, но я уже ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Опять нырнув под одеяло, я обхватил Тома покрепче, прижался членом к его поджарому заду и стал тереться. Том только тяжело дышал через нос, но молчал.

Понемногу утратив контроль, я нечаянно ткнулся головкой ему меж ягодиц, и он издал протестующее восклицание.

— Тихо… всё-всё… извини… — прошептал я, задыхаясь.

Отпрянув, я перевернул Тома на спину. Его глаза были закрыты. Окончательно распоясавшись, я скрестил ему ноги и стал тыкаться членом между бёдер. Кожа была сухая, мне было неудобно. Поплевав на ладонь, я немного увлажнил себя.

Напрасно я пытался втемяшить в свою пустую башку, что мои действия иначе, как изнасилованием, не назовёшь. Я двигал бёдрами, как заведённый, хотя, конечно, никакого особого сжатия не было при такой-то худобе и расслабленности этого тела. Но сам процесс скоро довёл меня до точки. Издав что-то среднее между стоном и рычанием, я прекратил это измывательство и, немного подрочив, кончил Тому на живот.

Никакой реакции, кроме непонятного горлового звука, когда моя сперма шлёпнулась ему на кожу, не последовало.

Отстранившись, я уложил его ноги прямо, слез с постели и пошатываясь пошёл в ванну. Вернулся с губкой, осторожно вытер Тома. Отнёс губку назад, сполоснул. Подавил внезапный приступ тошноты, напился воды из-под крана.

Он так и лежал с закрытыми глазами, только лоб его чуть разгладился. Такой внешне спокойный и смиренный. Я взял его за руку. Ладонь была немного влажная. Вот гадство. Ты, Поттер, ещё цитатку вспомни для полноты счастья!

Я воровато прилёг рядом, опираясь на локоть.

— Том…

Погладил слегка вспотевшие волосы. Потом неожиданно для себя нерешительно прижался к ним губами. Губы, как ни странно, не отсохли и не отвалились.

— Том, не молчи, — уже взмолился я.

— Ннн… Нии…

— Что?

— Нии!

Вот, дьявол, ещё одно новое слово. И как это понимать? Но всё же что-то промычал — со мной вроде как общались. Я лёг уже свободнее и даже рискнул его обнять.

— А!.. — выдохнул он вдруг с облегчением.

Тут до меня дошло.

— «Нии» — это «обними»?

— А…

Но глаза он всё же не открывал и на меня не смотрел.

Я устроил его поудобнее, слушая завывания ветра за окном и поглаживая худое плечо.

— Напугал я тебя?

Он открыл глаза и снова закрыл. Я не успел разобрать их выражение.

Напугал, значит…

— Сердишься на меня?

— Ммм…

Это означало «нет».

У меня не было сил размышлять, почему нет. И слава богу, что Том скоро задремал, а я ― так само собой.


	5. Chapter 5

**В опалах мертвых, что златит и жжет  
Вулкан заката, в пурпуре и пемзе,  
Умерший разум мой плывет  
По Темзе.  
Э. Верхарн**

 

Я ввалился в хижину и уложил младенца Вольдеморта, завёрнутого в мантию Хвоста, на стол. Я снял с него заклятие, но он так и молчал гордо до самой хижины. 

— Что, Том? Каковы ощущения, когда тебя отымели в мозг? — поинтересовался я. — К тебе раньше никто не применял Империо? 

Всё прошло безупречно. Я прекрасно справился с ролью Петтигрю, контролируя Тома невербально. Барти был счастлив и валялся у меня в ногах. То есть он валялся в ногах у Тома, но я держал того на руках. Барти освободился от отцовского присмотра, получил полную свободу. Потом мы навестили Аластора. Бедняга — ему предстояло почти целый год провести в сундуке у Крауча-младшего, зато в будущем старый аврор останется жив, и его глаз уже не будет красоваться на двери в кабинет Долорес Амбридж. 

События должны были идти своим чередом вплоть до того момента, когда мы с Седриком одновременно взяли Кубок в лабиринте. 

А на кладбище обоих должен был ждать нынешний я. 

Несмотря на усталость, я чувствовал странный подъём. Времени оставалось совсем немного ― всего лишь до следующего заката. 

— Я голоден… 

— Смотрите-ка, наш Лорд решил сменить гнев на милость, — промолвил я, подмигнув Питеру, который всё так же валялся в своём углу. А вот его-то покормить было необходимо. Достав палочку, я связал ему ноги, чтобы он не смог встать, и освободил руки. Кое-какие припасы у меня были. Я достал из мешка пачку галет и упаковку сока и кинул Питеру в его угол. Вторую пачку вскрыл, сунул печенюшку в рот. 

Свою просьбу Том не повторял и на меня демонстративно не смотрел. 

— Говоришь: ты голоден? Ну, вон Хвостик. Хочешь Хвостика? Он вкусный. 

Питер поперхнулся соком и закашлялся. 

— Младенцев поят молоком, Гарри, — я готов был поклясться, что в голосе Тома прозвучала вполне человеческая усмешка. Невзирая на всю мою ненависть к нему, я не мог не отдать ему должное: держался он стойко, хотя, вполне возможно, ему уже было всё равно. 

— Том, позавчера ты прекрасно обошёлся Питером, а одни сутки погоды не делают. До завтра ты не умрёшь. Или Питер, или терпи. Где я тебе тут молоко возьму? 

Потом я сидел у стола и смотрел, как Питер опять играет роль кормящей мамаши. Он держал Тома бережно, беззвучно лил слёзы и что-то шептал ему на ухо. 

Накатила апатия, от моего куража не осталось и следа: я желал только, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Вяло дожевав печенье, я запил его соком из второй упаковки. 

Налил в кружку воды, трансфигурировал её в бутылочку с соской, и даже про дырочку не забыл. 

— Держи, пусть запьёт, — подойдя, я протянул бутылочку Питеру, залечивая ранку на его груди. 

Наконец они оба угомонились. Том, укутанный мантией, занял своё место рядом с крестражами. Питера я опять связал, пригрозив Круцио, если он вздумает разговаривать со своим Лордом. 

Расстелив на полу свою мантию, я улёгся на неё и почти сразу заснул. 

Ночка, правда, выдалась весёлой. Не прошло и трёх часов, как я проснулся, словно от толчка, потому что Петтигрю слишком беспокойно возился в своём углу. Пришлось встать и вывести его наружу — отлить. Потом пришлось высушивать «пелёнку» нашему младенчику, который предпочёл молчать, хотя уже подванивало. 

Я решил доспать остаток ночи, но тщетно. Окончательно отлежав бока на жёстких досках, я выругался в сердцах и вышел покурить, усевшись на пороге и оставив дверь открытой. А места-то были красивые: роскошные буковые леса. Где-то ухала сова, в кустах раздавалось шуршание чьих-то невидимых быстрых лап. Я слушал ночные звуки, курил и вытирал слёзы со щёк. У меня в сердце словно лопнула какая-то до боли натянутая жила. 

Я никак не мог вспомнить, что Гермиона говорила о крестражах. Этот кусочек памяти странно выцвел. И вообще чем больше я думал о прошедших годах, тем больше они казались мне всего лишь иллюзией. Настоящее было здесь и сейчас. 

Боялся ли я смерти? Нет. Боялся, что рассудок меня покинет завтра окончательно и я не смогу завершить начатое. 

Завтра я убью Вольдеморта, убью себя, и всё закончится. Навсегда. 

Думая о людях, которых я больше не увижу, я жалел, пожалуй, только о Гермионе. Почему я не влюбился в неё в школе? До сих пор не могу понять. Любил я её очень сильно, даже больше, чем подругу, и, наверное, больше, чем если бы она была моей девушкой. Но влюблён не был. Мы с ней нехорошо расстались. Когда я только готовил свою махинацию со временем, она почувствовала, что со мной что-то не то. Приходила, уговаривала поделиться. Я терпел-терпел, а потом накричал на неё и прогнал. На следующий день явился Рон, подрался со мной, но мордобитие примирением не закончилось. 

Правду я сказал Тому, что друзья у меня были. А возможно, что он прав, и таким, как мы с ним, друзей лучше не иметь. Потому что мы всегда в итоге предпочтём борьбу, миссию и свои долги. 

С иронией я вспоминал о домике в Испании, куда собирался бежать. Зачем? От кого? 

Выбросив окурок, я подумал и расщепил его совсем. От меня и так дерьма хватало мирозданию, так ещё мусор после себя оставлять. 

 

На утро я переместил нас троих в 1995 год, в день заключительного состязания Турнира. 

Мы оказались в той же хижине, которая совсем заросла паутиной по углам, а кусты уже подступали к ней со всех сторон, и новые их побеги-самосевки проклёвывались у основания стен. 

— Мне вот интересно, Том, — сказал я ближе к полудню, когда мой внутренний раздрай достиг критической отметки, поэтому я на безрыбье решил поговорить с Лордом, лишь бы не молчать и не думать больше о своём. — В будущем, о котором уже можно забыть, ты велел Питеру провести ритуал по твоему возрождению на кладбище, где похоронен твой отец. С его прахом всё понятно. С кровью врага тоже, хотя ты зря не слушал Питера. Он дело говорил: не стоило мою-то кровь брать. Только вот насчёт плоти слуги я не совсем понял. Питеру обязательно надо было отрубать себе кисть целиком? 

Хвост вытаращился на меня, потом в ужасе посмотрел на свёрток с Томом. 

— Там что, в ритуале чётко обозначено количество праха, плоти и крови? 

Том фыркнул. 

— Нет, конечно. От Питера хватило бы и пальца, и даже одной фаланги. 

— Вот и я думаю, что малыш Хвостик перестарался. Какую ты ему серебряную ручонку наколдовал в награду! Блеск! Она-то его и задушила потом. 

Хвост издал в своём углу придушенный вопль. 

— Неужели ты собрался проводить этот ритуал, Гарри? — поинтересовался Вольдеморт. 

— Точно, Том. Причём в то же время, когда он и имел место быть. 

— Ты с ума сошёл. 

— Почему? Ты прав, конечно, я не совсем нормален, но вот что касается ритуала… Чем тебе не нравится такой вариант? Немного побудешь в нормальном теле, хоть вспомнишь, каково это. 

— Тебя не смущает, что ты используешь Тёмные искусства, Гарри? 

— Том, — промолвил я проникновенным тоном, — я ценю, что ты заботишься о моей душе. Хотя лучше бы ты думал о своей. 

— Ты ещё можешь остановиться, — ответил он. 

— И как с этим потом жить? 

— Я знаю, чего ты боишься. И боишься правильно. 

— Замолчи! 

— Я замолчу. Но ты не перестанешь думать об этом. 

До самого вечера я старался не разговаривать с ним. За всю свою жизнь я не переживал такого страха, как в тот день. 

Встретиться с собой лицом к лицу — это главная опасность, с которой можно столкнуться при скачке во времени. Ещё ужаснее говорить с самим собой. 

Потом мы аппарировали на кладбище, к могиле Тома Риддла-старшего, и я приготовился к ритуалу. 

Я не сомневался, что мой двойник примет в лабиринте то же решение. Так и вышло: они оба появились и от неожиданности выпустили кубок. Я тут же бросил его заклинанием в руки Седрика, и тот исчез — живой и невредимый. Себя подростка я привязал к памятнику Риддлу и наложил заклятие немоты. 

Потом я провёл ритуал. С небольшими изменениями. Перед тем, как начать, я переломил палочку Тома, которую отобрал при поимке Питера, и бросил обломки в огонь. 

Я обговорил с Петтигрю его участие в ритуале заранее. Обещал, что он останется жив, я отправлю его в Албанию, где и нашёл, подотру ему память. Что он будет делать дальше — его забота. Так он отдал палец относительно добровольно. Когда он проводил ритуал сам, эта добровольность была также относительна. Не от широты душевной он пожертвовал руку, а от страха перед Лордом, орденцами и Пожирателями. Лорд обещал ему награду, я тоже — сохранить жизнь. Он, как в прошлый раз, взял у привязанного к памятнику Гарри-подростка кровь. Я не решился сделать это сам. 

После возрождения, Том, разумеется, выглядел иначе. Вполне себе человек, правда, такой худой и измождённый. Я наколдовал ему мантию, велел одеться и связал. Залечил Питеру палец, подтёр память, вручил портключ и отправил восвояси. 

— И что теперь? — спросил Том. 

— Теперь всё, — ответил я. — То, что ты и говорил. Круг и адское пламя внутри. 

— Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? 

Он сидел на земле, привалившись спиной к полуразрушенному надгробию. 

— Понимаю. 

— Несмотря на всю твою глупость, ты всё-таки вызываешь у меня некоторое уважение. Должен тебя разочаровать: у тебя не все крестражи. 

— Ты имеешь в виду свой дневник, — я уселся по-турецки напротив него. — Он уничтожен два года тому назад. Правда, это вышло случайно, и я не знал, что это крестраж. 

— Как он к тебе попал? 

Всё-таки его выдержка вызывала во мне что-то близкое к восхищению. 

— Люциус по глупости подкинул его Джинни Уизли. Он не знал, что это такое. Джинни начала писать в дневнике, стала одержима тобой и открыла Тайную комнату. 

В двух словах я рассказал, что было дальше. 

При всём своём внешнем спокойствии я чувствовал себя, как на пути к эшафоту. Внутренний голос кричал мне, что нужно остановиться, но было что-то ещё, что толкало меня вперёд. 

— Впечатляет. Но всё же — за что ты так его? — выслушав, Том кивнул в ту сторону, где стоял привязанный четырнадцатилетний Гарри. — Ведь его дорога ещё не пройдена. Ему не придётся сражаться. Да, его судьба будет, скорее всего, судьбой тихого обывателя, но он останется жив. 

— Видишь ли, Том, он и есть последний крестраж. 

Самообладание оставило его на мгновение. Он вздрогнул и посмотрел в сторону памятника. 

— У меня не было такого намерения. Поместить часть души в живого человека — этого не делал никто. 

— Это вышло случайно. 

На Тома было тяжело смотреть. Я помнил красноглазое, безносое существо, с бледной кожей и тонкими пальцами, похожими на лапы паука-косильщика. Сейчас передо мной сидел мужчина лет пятидесяти на вид. В его глазах не было ненависти. Он смотрел на меня с интересом, изучающе. Было ещё что-то в его глазах, какое-то недоумение и растерянность. Не ожидал такого от Поттера? 

— Жаль, что у нас мало времени. Я бы хотел понять кое-что… — сказал он. 

— Что именно? 

— Как ты дошёл до того, что собираешься сделать ещё более страшную вещь, чем сделал я. Крестражи считаются самой тёмной магией, потому что они требуют человеческих жертв. 

— Я знаю. Ещё Слагхорн говорил это тебе в школе. 

— Верно. Но убийство самого себя ещё страшнее. И я не понимаю, почему ты решился на это. Ведь ты сам сказал, что знаешь, какова любовь. Как Избранный мог стать темнее, чем Лорд? 

Я похолодел. Смотрел на Тома и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. 

Тот опять кивнул в сторону памятника Риддла-старшего. 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком жесток к себе? Он плачет. 

Я повернул голову и посмотрел на себя, на младшего Гарри. Если бы не заклятие немоты, он бы кричал. Лицо перекошено от рыданий, щёки во влажных грязных разводах. 

Я взмахнул палочкой. 

-… лучше убей! Если я стану таким, то лучше убей! Тыыы! — выплюнул он исказившимся ртом. — Ты забыл о матери! 

Меня словно со всего размаха ударили под дых. 

С трудом поднявшись, я сделал шаг в сторону себя прежнего. 

— Гарри! 

И ещё шаг. 

— Гарри, остановись! — в голосе Тома звучал самый неприкрытый страх. 

Замерев на мгновение, я кинулся к памятнику и протянул вперёд руку. 

— Не смей к нему прикасаться! — это был уже самый настоящий вопль ужаса. 

Тут произошло разом две вещи. Я дотронулся до щеки Гарри, и меня словно выдернуло из тела. Мир вокруг исчез. Кто-то рядом кричал от нечеловеческой боли. А я не мог понять, где я? Но этот крик боли… Кто бы там ни был, я хотел, чтобы он перестал кричать, чтобы он не мучился больше. И мне было страшно, потому что эта чья-то боль приносила мне облегчение… 

Очнувшись, первое, что я ощутил, — это запах кладбищенской земли. 

Я лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в истоптанную траву. У очков отломилась дужка, но стёкла были целы. Нашарив палочку, я починил очки, нацепил их и поднял голову. 

По кладбищу словно прокатилась взрывная волна. Вывороченные из земли надгробия валялись плашмя. Совершенно ошеломлённый, я пополз в сторону могилы Риддла и не нашёл рядом себя. Никаких следов. 

— Гарри… — прошептал кто-то. 

Я обернулся. 

Том лежал на земле и не шевелился. 

Я вскочил и бросился к нему. Ноги у меня подкосились. Я свалился рядом с ним и схватил за грудки. 

— Где?! — закричал я, имея в виду себя прежнего. 

— Ты теперь один. Опасность не только в том, что ты можешь увидеть своего двойника из прошлого. До него нельзя дотрагиваться. Один обязательно поглотит другого. 

Странно, я чувствовал себя легче, чем в хижине. И хотя меня жгло чувство вины за то, что я натворил, но не было той мутной тяжести, которая мучила меня всё это время. 

И что же теперь делать? Мне непонятны были те разрушения, что я видел вокруг себя. Не думаю, что это от меня случился такой выплеск магии. 

И тут я понял, что Том умирает. 

— Ты не должен… ты другой… — еле разобрал я его шёпот. 

Он опять закричал, словно его пытали десятком Круцио. Что-то резко щёлкнуло справа от меня. Я обернулся, увидел, что медальон Слизерина раскрылся. И потерял сознание. 

*** 

Почему нет? Почему не рассердился? У меня бы не хватило духа задавать Тому наводящие вопросы. 

Мои мозги получили хорошую встряску, более чем. Поползновений с моей стороны больше не было, но я не мог лишить его ласки. Он позволял себя обнимать и даже иногда просил об этом. 

С объятиями-то всё было понятно. Мне было одиноко, а он всё-таки живой человек. Когда кормишь кого-то с ложечки, купаешь по вечерам, как ребёнка, читаешь, крутишь сказки на ночь, немудрено привязаться. И почему-то было не страшно признаться самому себе, что Том мне стал не чужой. Впрочем, чужим, если подумать, он мне никогда не был. Ведь во мне жила какое-то время часть его души. У меня уже протянулась в сознании логическая цепочка — от того существа, которое я видел на призрачном вокзале, до нынешнего Тома. 

Весна выдалась сырой и дождливой, и мы оба как-то одновременно захандрили. Меня всё чаще мучили ночные кошмары. То мне снилось, что нас нашли и в дом врываются авроры, чтобы арестовать меня и забрать Тома. То мне снилось, что он опять стал Лордом и хочет меня убить. Я просыпался ночью, лежал тихо, прислушиваясь к дыханию Тома рядом, осторожно проверял — не разбудил ли я его. 

Однажды он, видимо, устал притворяться, и, вынырнув из очередного сна, я встретил его взгляд в тусклом свете ночника. 

— Ты как? — я погладил Тома по щеке. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? 

— Ммм… 

— Значит, просто разбудил. Может, мне перебраться на старое место? 

— Ммм! — его мимика была довольно красноречива. 

Я подвинулся поближе. 

— Это пройдёт. Просто я чувствую себя виноватым за тот случай. 

Он замычал что-то непонятное, но явно протестующее. 

— Всё, не буду больше об этом. Только не волнуйся. 

Его лицо в приглушённом свете казалось моложе и не таким худым: резкие линии скул и подбородка сгладились. Иногда я относился к нему, как к ребёнку. А иногда, вот как сейчас, в полной мере осознавал, что ему уже семьдесят, пусть он даже и не выглядел на свои годы. 

— Бедный мой, — вырвалось вдруг у меня. 

Тут у меня в душе вдруг словно открыли шлюз, куда хлынули его чувства: жгучая вина, сожаление — всё это отозвалось тянущей болью в сердце. Но была ещё и жалость — жалость ко мне, как будто это я мучился, прикованный к постели. И так же, как иногда человек удивлённо замечает утро за окном — вот, уже солнце взошло, а я не заметил — так я понял, что совершенно простил Тома. Какой там Лорд? Просто человек, в годах, тяжело больной. Но мой человек. Нужный мне. 

Я не удержался и поцеловал Тома, придерживая ему голову ладонями. Поцеловал и отпрянул. Он вздохнул — вздохнул глубоко и резко, словно его только что вернули к жизни. 

Я поцеловал ещё раз, и он ответил мне — слабо, как смог. Но всё же ответил. 

— Ничего, вот весна пройдёт, и всё наладится, — сказал я невпопад, осторожно обнимая его. — Ты увидишь — тебе станет легче. Я в это верю. А жить не так уж и страшно. Правда. Не плачь. Не плачь, пожалуйста. 

Он закрыл глаза. Я бережно вытер ему слёзы со щёк. 

Ожидая, пока Том опять заснёт, я думал, что Трелони изрекла правду: «Ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой». Только мы немного изменили смысл этих слов.


	6. Chapter 6

**Не бойся жалких привидений.  
Не нам с тобой во тьме лежать.  
Э. Верхарн.**

 

Безумное лето, безумное.

Однажды я опять не выдержал, а он позволил, он разрешил. Когда храбрый герой отошёл от шока, его спустя какое-то время поощрили, даже спровоцировали. То, что слизеринцы коварны, я всегда знал. 

Никогда не думал, что могу быть с кем-то так нежен. Кажется, он весь бывал мною зацелован, чуть ли не вылизан. Каждый стон его я расшифровывал, как тайный язык.

А сколько новых слов у нас появилось…

Он немного поправился у меня за лето. Рёбра уже нельзя было пересчитать взглядом, лицо стало помягче, а не такое угловатое. Только вот ноги пока ещё оставались худыми. Отлюбив его, я целовал ему колени, называя «мой кузнечик», а он улыбался, плакал и просил его обнять. Потом крепко засыпал у меня на плече.

Прогресс у нас наблюдался явный: Тому уже легче сидеть, так что для ванны я ему купил специальное приспособление. Кроме того, мы стали больше гулять. В осень вошли с некоторой надеждой. 

Пользуясь тёплыми, но уже не жаркими днями, мы много времени проводили на пляже. Том дышал морским воздухом в своей каталке, я усаживался рядом на раскладной стул и читал ему. Мы с ним решили сделать перерыв в Диккенсе, плавно перешли на юмор. 

В тот день я устроил Тома в тени заросшей деревьями скалы на границе нашего участка и пансионатного пляжа. Развернул кресло так, чтобы лучше видеть море и живописную косу справа. Я читал ему «Как голосованием признали землю плоской», а Том учился заново смеяться. У него это получалось всё лучше.

— «Она поймала палочку с мальчишеской ловкостью. «Вы заодно со мной?» — воскликнула она снова. Потом Дол увлекла за собой танцоров, и они трижды пронеслись вокруг сцены, с грохотом отплясывая импровизированный «арестанец», а под конец она дрыгнула ножкой, и ее туфелька, сверкающая брильянтами, взлетела к люстре, словно ракета».

И тут что-то явственно шлёпнулось на песок. Я обернулся на шум и увидел девушку, выходящую из-за скалы. Она тащила этюдник, зонт и раскладной стул, который как раз и уронила. 

— Простите, — произнесла она по-английски, но с заметным акцентом.

Я поспешил ей помочь.

— Простите… Спасибо, — собираясь забрать у меня стул, она уронила зонт. 

— Давайте я подержу.

На девушке были джинсы, тонкий свитерок — всё, конечно, обтягивающее, хотя фигура у неё была худенькая и немного мальчишеская. Длинные волосы или короткие, разобрать было нельзя: она замотала их платком с кистями, а на лоб водрузила тёмные очки. Симпатичная такая: глазастая, скуластая, нос с чуть заметной горбинкой. 

— Кажется, я забрела не туда. Это ваш участок? А я думала, что смогу тут порисовать немного. 

— Собственно… Минуту.

Прислонив её пожитки к камню, я вернулся к Тому.

— Ты не возражаешь? — спросил я его тихо.

— Ммм…

Но тут девушка подошла поздороваться. Я немного напрягся: как он отреагирует? Всё-таки магла. 

— Меня зовут Фернанда, — представилась она.

Посмотрела на руки Тома, неподвижно лежащие на подлокотниках, потом на меня. Я чуть заметно покачал головой. 

— Уильям, — руку пожал ей я за двоих. — Это мой дядя — Артур.

Том поспешил прикрыть веки — видимо, чтобы не закатить глаза, услышав про дядю, да ещё с таким именем, которое понятно откуда всплыло. 

— Спасибо, что разрешили устроиться тут у вас, — промолвила Фернанда, глядя на Тома. — Я вам не помешаю и даже отойду подальше. 

Том открыл глаза, посмотрел на девушку, потом выразительно прикрыл веки.

— Это значит «да», — пояснил я. 

Фернарда широко улыбнулась нам и побежала к своим вещам. 

Садясь на свой стул, я смотрел, как она выбирает место, как раскладывает этюдник, ставит зонт. Если бы она опять вздумала ронять вещи, у меня бы взыграла паранойя, но больше таких казусов не случалось. 

Я продолжил чтение, Том слушал про заседание парламента, и я под конец уже утирал слёзы нам обоим, так что зря Фернанда извинялась, что помешает — скорее мы своим смехом отвлекали её. 

— Домой? — спросил я, когда закрыл книгу.

— Ммм!

— Напросимся посмотреть? Хочешь?

— А!

Я подкатил Тома поближе к нашей новой знакомой. 

— Мы вам не помешаем?

— Нет, смотрите, пожалуйста. Меня это не смущает. 

— Вы сразу пишете маслом?

— Да, это всего лишь этюд. 

Фернарда писала, а мы наблюдали. Тому было интересно. Хорошо, что это была нормальная живопись, а не какие-то квадратики или точки. А вообще получалось даже красиво. 

— Га-а…

Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности и уронила кисть на песок. 

— Что? — шепнул я Тому на ухо, наклонившись к нему. — Устал?

— А…

По всему видно, что устал. Сидели-то мы долго. 

— Так, поехали.

Я поправил плед на его коленях.

— Вы уже уходите? — спросила Фернарда.

Ей явно хотелось поболтать, и даже расспросить меня, но при Томе она стеснялась. 

— Да, нам пора. А вы приходите, рисуйте.

— Спасибо.

Мы попрощались. Я забрал свой стул и книгу и повёз Тома домой. 

В следующий раз Фернарда пришла через день. Сработали сигнальные чары — я в окно увидел, как она устраивается поработать. Было пасмурно. Наверное, она решила написать тот же вид при другой погоде. 

Том спал, и по моим расчётам должен был проспать ещё час, так что я вышел из дома и спустился к морю, закуривая на ходу. 

— Привет! — увидев меня, девушка улыбнулась. — Вы один?

Она была без косынки. Оказалось, что у неё тёмные волосы и короткая стрижка.

— А… Артур спит, — ответил я. — Дым не мешает? 

— Нет, только встаньте с этой стороны, чтобы ветром относило. 

— Новый будет?

— Да, тот я закончила. Хочу ещё пасмурную погоду. Простите, что спрашиваю: это болезнь или несчастный случай?

— Несчастный случай.

— Как жалко. И давно ваш друг так?

— Третий год. Мой дядя.

Фернарда улыбнулась.

— Да ладно. Я девушка современная и толерантная. Вы не похожи на родственников, скорее на пару.

— Почему это? — усмехнулся я.

— Просто я видела, как вы с ним разговаривали, как плед поправляли. Это было очень… — она подыскивала слово. — Тrémula… Да, трепетно. Есть, конечно, родственники, которые очень нежно друг друга любят, но моя интуиция меня не обманывает обычно. 

— Ну, в общем… Да. 

— Сочувствую. Представляю, как вам тяжело.

— Нет, сейчас уже нет. 

— Привыкли? 

Она говорила, а сама бойко писала на холсте. Настоящая профессионалка прямо. 

— Наверное, привык. А вы учитесь или уже закончили?

— Уже. Я из Барселоны. В этом году получила диплом. 

— С отличием? — улыбнулся я. 

Фернарда рассмеялась.

— В числе последних не была. А чем занимаетесь вы? Пришлось, наверное, работу бросить? 

— Нашёл себе новое занятие. А работаю я в сети, так что…

— О! Тогда вы выкрутились. Сколько вам лет?

— Двадцать шесть.

— Мне двадцать три. И чем вы занимаетесь?

Я незаметно для неё расщепил окурок — привычка. 

— Я астролог.

— Что? — тут она наконец повернулась ко мне. — Вы шутите? 

— Нет. 

У неё на лице было написано, что она про меня думает. 

— Я не шарлатан, — улыбнулся я. 

— Простите, но я в это не верю. Это чушь. 

— Как угодно. Я верю, мои клиенты тоже верят. 

— Не знаю. Разве что воспринимать это как род психотерапии. 

Кажется, мой рейтинг резко упал. Хотя, в сущности, какая мне разница-то?

— Но если вы астролог, то почему вы?.. — тут она запнулась. — Или будущее изменить нельзя?

— Почему я не предотвратил эту ситуацию? 

И что тут сказать? Скорее спланировал.

— Он должен был умереть. А теперь пусть очень медленно, но он поправляется. 

— Правда?

— Правда. Год назад ему было очень тяжело сидеть. А сейчас сидит. Уже пальцами рук стал шевелить слегка. 

— Хорошо. А вы как решили вдруг изучать астрологию?

— У меня это семейное. Наследственное. 

— Ого! А почему вы переехали в нашу страну? — тут она опять рассмеялась. — Простите, я вам уже надоела с вопросами. Просто вы оба необычные. Можно я вас нарисую? Или Артура? 

— Нет, не стоит, — ответил я несколько резковато. 

— Ну, я бы не стала совсем… Только лицо. Ваш друг — красивый мужчина. 

— Ему это будет неприятно. 

— Простите, я просто предложила. 

Я посмотрел на часы. 

— Извините, но мне пора. Он скоро проснётся. 

— А почему вы не наймёте сиделку? 

— У меня есть сиделка, — ответил я, ничуть не соврав — Добби прекрасно подходил под это звание, — просто не хочу, чтобы Артур проснулся без меня. 

— Дядя? — Фернанда лукаво на меня посмотрела.

— Дядя, — рассмеялся я. — До свидания. Вдруг ещё увидимся. 

— Пока. 

Вернулся домой я вовремя: Том уже проснулся. 

— Давно не спишь? — спросил я с некоторым беспокойством.

— Ммм…

Я прекрасно знал, что Добби для некоторой помощи Том к себе близко не подпустит. В чём-то я мог его понять. Я бы тоже на его месте не хотел, чтобы домовик трогал меня в интимных местах своими длинными пальцами. В остальном Том относился к Добби, как бы сказала Фернарда, толерантно. 

— Утку? Да? Сейчас.

Потом я уложил Тома повыше. 

— Я немного прогулялся, поболтал с Фернандой. Она опять пришла поработать над видом. 

Том чуть улыбнулся и опустил веки, но внутренне он был напряжён — я это чувствовал.

— Ты чего? — я взял его за руку, и он, насколько смог, сжал пальцы в ответ. — Том, вот только не надо делать вид, что ты ревнуешь. А нас спалили, между прочим. 

— Га-а?

— Фернанда сказал, что мы на родственников не тянем, скорее уж на пару. 

Он улыбнулся одними губами. Получилось горько. 

Я наклонился к его уху.

— Но разве это не так? — шепнул я. 

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. И я почувствовал, что он всеми силами тянется, чтобы прижаться к моей щеке. Меня опять затопило, как солёной волной, его болью. В книге, которую когда-то читала Гермиона, было написано неправильно. Маг, который разрушил крестражи раскаянием, не может умереть, а должен умереть. Но я был эгоистом и не хотел его отпускать. Да и не смог бы. 

— Ты скажи, как ты чувствуешь, Том, мы вместе?

— А…

Он тяжело задышал. Мне срочно надо было заткнуться. Но и сказать надо было.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты поправился. Не потому, что я устал. Не потому, что мне тяжело. Не для того, чтобы тебя оставить. Я скорее должен бояться, что если ты выздоровеешь, ты постараешься от меня отделаться из благих побуждений. 

Я стиснул его руку. 

— Мне не жалко тебя, Том. Ты сильный. Это я слабый, Том. Я не смогу без тебя. Как тогда, в том мире, после твоей смерти я потерял нить жизни, так и теперь потеряю. Ты мне ничего не должен, Том. Мы с тобой квиты — в той жизни мы с тобой в расчёте. 

Его немного отпустило, хотя горечь осталась — как тянущее неприятное чувство в груди, или как тлеющий под углями пожар. 

Я не говорил ему, что люблю, по той причине, что слов-то о любви он когда-то наслушался дальше некуда. Если я чувствовал то же, что и он, то верно было и наоборот.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поправился. Вот такой я эгоист, Том, — улыбнулся я. — Хочу, чтобы ты говорил со мной. Хочу, чтобы ты меня обнял. Если, конечно, ты хочешь. 

Он вздохнул, его губы чуть приоткрылись. Да у него всё на лице было написано.

Проглотив в горле ком, я быстро сдёрнул очки, не глядя сунул их на тумбочку, обхватил Тома за шею и поцеловал. И положил его ладонь себе на затылок. Пальцы тихонько шевелились и поглаживали мои вихры. 

 

***

Ночью меня разбудил слабый, но настойчивый стук по стеклу. 

Я открыл глаза и прислушался. Звук повторился. Взяв палочку, я медленно поднялся и осторожно подошёл к окну. Отодвинул занавеску. Створки почему-то были распахнуты, но даже малейшего дуновения ветра не доносилось. На море опустился мёртвый штиль. И всё вокруг было залито каким-то странным неестественным свечением — как перед бурей. 

Под окном стоял человек, одетый в чёрное. Я никогда раньше в чёрном его не видел — чаще в фиолетовом. Волосы по-прежнему были седыми, но и они, и борода лежали аккуратными волнами, словно были завитыми, наподобие того, как носили древние цари. 

— Я за тобой, Гарри, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку. — Твоё время здесь истекло. 

Я поднял руку с палочкой и смотрел, как она растворяется у меня на ладони, как коричневая масса, бывшая деревом, стекает у меня между пальцами, не оставляя никаких следов. 

— Но я не хочу уходить. 

— Тебе придётся, Гарри. 

Тут я обернулся в сторону кровати. Тома на ней не было. 

Я помню, что закричал. Помню комнаты пустого дома. Помню, что долго не мог из него выйти наружу, а потом оказался рядом с Альбусом, по ту сторону окна. 

Я заглянул в дом — там ничего не было. Даже комнаты не было. Была пустота. 

— Не волнуйся. Это всё не настоящее, мой мальчик. Поэтому оно исчезает. 

— Что со мной?

— Ты просто освобождаешься от своей вины. 

— Какой вины? 

— Разве ты не помнишь? Ты ведь покончил с собой.

— Но разве за самоубийство не полагается вечная кара?

— Ты был болен, Гарри. Болен душой. Ты не понимал, что делаешь. Но ты был здесь даже не за это. А за то, что ты отчаялся. 

— И ничего не было?

— Было ― и не было. Всё это было в тебе. Но ты свою вину пережил, — тут он схватил меня за руку и потянул за собой к морю. 

— Где Том?

— Ты разве не помнишь, где оставил Вольдеморта? Потом его забрали, куда следовало.

Он тащил меня за собой, и я не мог сопротивляться. Мы шли как-то очень долго. А когда оказались на пляже, то я увидел там Фернанду, которая танцевала вокруг глубокой ямы в песке. 

— Вот тут мы тебя и похороним, Гарри…

 

***

Не понимаю, почему я не закричал во сне. Но бог миловал. Я бы до смерти перепугал Тома своим криком. Я только, задыхаясь, смотрел в потолок и обливался холодным потом. 

Осторожно сполз с кровати, надел очки, прихватил джинсы и на цыпочках вышел из спальни. Натянув штаны и сунув в прихожей ноги в туфли, я, как был полуголый, выскользнул из дома и побежал вниз по дороже, потом через калитку к морю. Я не чувствовал холода. 

Выбежав на пляж, я метался по нему, как загнанный, пока не спрятался у нашей скалы, упал на песок, скукожившись, как эмбрион. Обхватил колени и беспомощно захныкал, но слёз не было. Что-то раздирало меня изнутри, что-то рвалось из меня наружу, но я это что-то не пускал. А надо было отпустить. 

Даже когда Том отмучается, он не найдёт покоя, пока я не умру, он так и останется скитальцем, и что если душа его опять погибнет? 

Слёз не было, и я закричал. Растянувшись на песке, я кричал куда-то вверх, Кому-то вверх — кричал, что не справлюсь, и молил о помощи. 

И потом пришла боль, и меня опять не стало, как тогда на кладбище. Я был — и меня не было. Была одна боль, словно меня, как перчатку, сдёрнули в руки и вывернули наизнанку. 

И, как тогда, я очнулся. Очнулся, прислушался к себе и не почувствовал Тома. 

Когда я ворвался в дом, я тут же налетел на причитающего Добби. Прикрикнув на него и велев замолчать, я вбежал в спальню и ухватился за косяк, чтобы не упасть. 

В комнате горел свет — видимо, Добби зажёг. 

Том лежал на постели, глаза его были открыты, он дышал. 

— Гарри, — услышал я его шёпот.

Он посмотрел на меня и, кажется, сам был так же ошеломлён, как и я.

Я быстро подошёл к кровати и присел на краешек.

— Где… был где? 

— Так, ничего, Том. Приснилась гадость какая-то… Тебе плохо?

— Нет.

Он успокаивался, как будто единственное, что его потревожило, — это моё отсутствие.

— Ты говоришь, — прошептал я. 

Браво, Поттер, ― ты светоч ума, как обычно. 

А думать-то надо было совсем о другом. Тома я не чувствовал. То есть я чувствовал его, как вообще людям свойственно чувствовать других, особенно своих. Но и только. Хотя это только, конечно, для меня было важнее всего. 

— В общем, я тут кое-что тебе вернул, кажется. 

— Я понял. 

И всё. Я вздохнул и вытер пот со лба. 

— Больно было? — спросил тихо Том. — Гарри? 

Я только кивнул. 

— Мне неудобно так. Я не могу обнять тебя. Ложись рядом.

Он говорил вполне связно и уверенно, только запинался немного и как будто пытался отдышаться между фразами. 

Быстро раздевшись, я забрался к нему под одеяло и обнял его, как он просил, и, прости боже, я вздохнул с облегчением. Он не изменился, кроме возвратившегося дара речи, он, как был, так моим Томом и остался. 

— Ты боишься, — прошептал он.

— Немного. Я всё больше угадывал твою реакцию на некоторые вещи. А вдруг я ошибался?

— Только поэтому?

— Да, — отозвался я. 

Его, кажется, тоже отпустило. 

— Не думал, что это так больно, — произнёс он вдруг.

— Что?

— Любить. Но боль я понимаю.


	7. Chapter 7

**Как мир меняется! И как я сам меняюсь!  
Лишь именем одним я называюсь,   
На самом деле то, что именуют мной, —  
Не я один. Нас много. Я — живой.  
Чтоб кровь моя остынуть не успела,  
Я умирал не раз. О, сколько мертвых тел  
Я отделил от собственного тела!**

**Н. Заболоцкий.**

 

— Дай вздохнуть! На минуту, Гарри.

— Только на минуту, — соглашаюсь я и тут же ставлю ему на шее засос. 

Шея у Тома — место слабое. И вообще он весь у меня слегка нестойкий — за малым исключением. 

Он и раньше не был молчуном «во время оное», а теперь так вообще разговорился и меня заразил болтовнёй, только я ему обычно шепчу на ухо. Он тихонько вздрагивает, что каждый раз меня наполняет радостью, потому что способность вздрагивать — это такой прогресс у него; он вздрагивает от моего шёпота, и его шея и плечи покрываются гусиной кожей. 

— Гарри!

Я совершенно безжалостен. Меня этим не проймёшь. И стоит мне остановиться, как он тут же запротестует. Вот такой он противоречивый у меня. Хочет, но смущается. Себя смущается, а я с этим упорно борюсь. Поэтому все его риторические стоны «что ты делаешь?» я пропускаю мимо ушей. 

Дальше я двигаюсь планомерно, как по карте, от точки к точке. Сегодня я дотошен и не намерен пропустить ни одной. Но когда я послюнявил пальцы и погладил Тому правый сосок, он всхлипнул. Настала пора менять маршрут. 

Для него это послабление; хотя он и так практически всегда лежит с закрытыми глазами, но если я укладываю его на живот, ему легче. 

Молчаливей он от этого, правда, не становится. 

Уложив ему руки поудобнее, я смотрю, как он некрепко, но почти уверенно вцепляется в края подушки, наклоняюсь и целую под коленом. Том коротко стонет и часто дышит. Он уже знает, что последует далее, когда я раздвигаю ему ноги.

— Гарри, не надо…

— Почему? 

Он уже, что называется, в тело вошёл, худоба пропала, и мне уже есть на чём оторваться. Я с удовольствием кусаю легонько ягодицу и гляжу плотоядно на копчик Тома, покрытый испариной. Он совсем замирает, когда я собирают языком соль с кожи. 

— Гарри.

— Почему не надо?

— Я стесняюсь. 

— Стесняйся, — усмехаюсь я, потому что это уже просто ритуал. — И вообще, кто тут Лорд?

Он смеётся, потом всхлипывает, потом задушено тянет в подушку:

— Тыыы!

— Вот и молчи.

— Не могу.

Я смеюсь, целую его зад, приподнимаю его и подкладываю специально приспособленную под это дело думку. 

— Значит, не молчи! — подытоживаю я, раздвигая ему ягодицы ладонями.

В остальное время он уравновешен и тих. Он по-прежнему любит, чтобы я читал ему вслух. Мы много разговариваем, инстинктивно обходя острые углы. Иногда он даёт мне дельные советы по клиентам. Магия исчезла, но знания-то остались. Иногда чаша весов склоняется в его сторону, и он бывает более чем старшим, особенно когда я устаю. Я всё чаще засыпаю у него под боком, обхватив рукой, потому что мне так спокойно.

А пока я сильный, я чертовски сильный, отжимания — мой конёк. Не давить же мне на Тома всем весом? Это когда на боку, я буквально прилипаю к нему, обхватываю поперёк тела — и вперёд. Ему так нравится, но не всегда хватает сил, так что это блюдо праздничное. 

— Не могу больше, — глухо бормочет он наконец.

Да я сам уже не могу, но умоляю его потерпеть немного, вот ещё немного. Осторожно ложусь сверху. Чем больше меня пробирает, тем больше я молчу, кусаю губы, вдавливаюсь глубже, трусь лбом о его плечо. 

— Том.

Он стонет. И стонет так, что я понимаю, что кое-что мне осталось на сладкое. 

И когда он оказывается на спине, я вижу это сладкое во всей красе. Жулик, он просто не любит лежать на липком. Я облизываю губы. 

В процессе Том, конечно, стесняется опять, только сделать с собой уже ничего не может — стонет, вскрикивает. Потом в ход идут салфетки, испачканная думка с синтепоном внутри отправляется в стиральную машину. 

— Развратный мальчишка, — жалуется Том с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица. 

Я довольно ухмыляюсь и крепко целую его в губы. И после этого он успокаивается. 

 

***

 

— У тебя письмо пришло.

— Слышу, Том. Подождут. Звук выключить? 

— Не надо, он не мешает. Как там с погодой?

— Поспишь — выйдем погулять. Плюс десять, облачно. Надеюсь, что дождь не пойдёт. 

Я поцеловал его в плечо и поправил одеяло.

— Спи. Я немного полежу с тобой.

— Можешь и поспать, — он улыбнулся.

— Ну нет. Я потом займусь расчётами. 

А пока что я лежал позади Тома и обнимал его за талию. 

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил он.

— Всё в порядке? 

— У тебя потрясающая логика, Гарри. 

Развернув к себе, я поцеловал его в губы. 

— Просто иначе ты бы не успокоился и продолжал дышать мне в шею, — он чуть приподнял брови. 

Вот ведь, змий слизеринский!

— Том, ты сейчас договоришься, — усмехнулся я.

Но он был совершенно прав. Я поцеловал его ещё раз и опять уложил на бок.

— Отдыхай, а я почтой займусь. Правда не даю тебе поспать. И не делай такое лицо. Я хотя бы колонки выключу. Опять пищит. 

Я выключил звук, прочитал оба письма. Когда вернулся к кровати, Том уже спал. Мне тут же расхотелось заниматься гороскопом очередной домохозяйки из Штатов, да там и не было ничего интересного. Я улёгся на свою половину кровати, а потом и задремал. 

Не знаю, сколько я успел проспать, но что-то мелодично и настойчиво зазвенело над ухом. Сработали сигнальные чары. 

Я встал с кровати и подошёл к окну. Из-за косы показался мужчина, но с такого расстояния я не мог его рассмотреть, поэтому призвал обычный бинокль. Да, что-то в этом мире не менялось. В своих воспоминаниях о посещении приюта он выглядел, как денди времён королевы Виктории. А сейчас — то ли как пожилой хиппи, то ли как солист группы «ZZ-TOP» на пенсии. 

Ну, вот и дождались. Взяв палочку, я вышел в прихожую, накинул куртку, потом с крыльца дома аппарировал. 

— Здравствуй, Гарри.

Я оглядел его с ног до головы: ботинки, брюки, пуловер, мешковатое пальто, шарф, небрежно переброшенный через плечо. Волосы он стянул сзади. Я тихо фыркнул. 

— Здравствуйте, Альбус. — И я достал палочку. 

— Ну зачем же так, мой мальчик? Я пришёл один, как ты видишь.

— Правда, зачем? Тем более что бузинная палочка всё ещё при вас. 

Он немного удивлённо склонил голову на бок. 

— Мне было бы очень интересно послушать о первом варианте развития событий. О том, что ты решил изменить. Сколько тебе сейчас, Гарри?

— Двадцать шесть.

Я убрал палочку. От Альбуса можно было ждать чего угодно — только не удара в спину. 

— Как вы узнали, что я жив? 

Как ни в чём не бывало он взял меня под руку, и мы пошли в сторону дома.

— Это оказалось не сложно. Я окончательно уверился, что ты жив, когда Добби уволился из школы. Он мог это сделать только ради одного мага. Я не стал пользоваться властью и допрашивать его. Слишком много было непонятных моментов, чтобы действовать сгоряча. 

— Логично, — кивнул я.

— Кроме того, метка Северуса, которая весь год наливалась силой, внезапно опять исчезла, словно её и не было. На следующий день после финального состязания вернулся Каркаров, сочинив какую-то историю. Мне было не до него, и я сделал вид, что поверил. 

— А Барти? 

— С Барти было легче всего. Как только Седрик появился с кубком, он, надо отдать ему должное, тут же бросился ко мне и всё рассказал. Так что, вспомнив о жалобах профессора Снейпа на слежку Грюма, о которой того совершенно не просили, я отреагировал быстро. Потом мы допросили Крауча в присутствии Фаджа. Думаю, ты знаешь всё, что он рассказал. 

— Его не целовал на этот раз дементор? 

— Нет.

— Ему повезло. 

— Крауча отправили обратно в Азкабан. Он был совершенно раздавлен морально. Ведь его метка тоже пропала, а значит, Лорду он не помог. Да, мне пришлось думать над ситуацией два года. Ведь не забывай: всё, что касалось крестражей, мне пришлось узнавать заново. Я, так сказать, распутывал ниточку в обратную сторону. Когда мы с Северусом поняли, о каком кладбище мог говорить Седрик, мы тут же аппарировали на место. С нами был ещё Кингсли. Мы нашли там следы разрушения, следы тёмномагического ритуала кельтского происхождения и старинные реликвии. 

Тут я усмехнулся.

— А у вас теперь ещё и Камень Воскрешения, Альбус. 

— Да, он был у меня. Я передал его в Отдел тайн. 

О, это очень благородно!

— У меня к тебе много вопросов, Гарри, как ты понимаешь.

— Задавайте. Я отвечу на все. 

— Почему тебе вообще пришла в голову мысль воспользоваться хроноворотом, и как ты заполучил мою вещь? 

— Я нашёл ваш хроноворот случайно. После победы Минерва обживалась в кабинете директора. Вы к тому времени уже больше года были мертвы, Альбус. 

— Надо же. Мне не повезло, — ответил он беспечно. — Допустим. Ты сказал о победе. Следовательно, в той реальности Вольдеморт погиб. Почему же ты в двадцать четыре года задумал этот безумный план? 

Я криво ухмыльнулся. 

— Вы сами ответили. Я был безумен. Я отчаялся, мне не давали покоя воспоминания о войне, о жертвах. Мне было семнадцать, когда мы победили. Поначалу я как-то пережил случившееся, но с каждым годом мне становилось лишь тяжелее. Всё могло быть иначе, если бы я был менее нетерпимым к некоторым вещам и людям, больше бы прислушивался к тому, что вы мне говорили…

— Гарри! — прервал Альбус. — Нельзя взваливать на себя всю вину за что-то, особенно если замешан выбор других людей. Ты не один боролся с Вольдемортом.

— Я знаю. И вы правы. И я готов признать, что, отчаявшись, я ещё и гордыню подхватил, как заразу. Я даже пытался покончить с собой, но неудачно. Я ведь, если честно, паршивый зельевар. 

Альбус положил мне ладонь на плечо. 

— Рациональное зерно в твоём плане имелось, конечно, тем более что ты полностью владел информацией. Но это и в самом деле был акт человеческой гордыни. 

— Я не спорю, Альбус. Вы правы. И мне очень повезло — я это осознаю. 

Он внимательно посмотрел на меня.

— Как странно видеть тебя мужчиной, — с налётом сентиментальности в голосе промолвил мой бывший директор. — Я привык, что ты ребёнок, ты мой ученик. Но ты так много пережил и много узнал. 

— Давайте вернёмся к делу, — сухо отозвался я. 

— Ну что же. Давай. Значит, ты собрал крестражи, путешествуя в прошлом, потом перехватил Петтигрю на кладбище, подождал, пока тот совершит ритуал, слился с собой четырнадцатилетним… Но как ты разрушил крестражи? Меч Гриффиндора пределов школы не покидал. Следов адского пламени на кладбище не было. 

— Вы думаете обо мне слишком хорошо, Альбус, — сказал я. — Я начал действовать намного раньше. Я перехватил Питера прежде, чем тот добрался до Лорда. 

— Постой-ка, — он поднял палец. — Барти рассказывал, как его посетил Питер с Томом в тельце гомункулуса. 

— Правильно, как и в первой реальности. Только вместо Питера на этот раз был я. И гомункулуса тоже создал я. На своей крови. И ритуал на кладбище проводил я, взяв кровь у себя подростка. Потом я собирался уничтожить всех разом. Правда, Питера я отпустил, стерев ему память. Его нашли?

Альбус внезапно остановился, не дойдя футов десять до нашей калитки, и потрясённо уставился на меня. 

— Ты всё это сделал?

— Да, — кивнул я. — Сколько пожизненных мне светит? 

Он нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— А как долго ты находился рядом с крестражами?

— Почти постоянно. Я поместил их в 1994 год, спрятав в албанской хижине. Так я подманивал их хозяина. 

— Такой длительный контакт, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — это объясняет, конечно…

— Оставьте, Альбус, не надо меня оправдывать. Я ведь прекрасно помнил, что контакт с крестражами опасен. Мне это нравилось. Мне нравилось находиться рядом с ними. Терять мне было уже нечего — я собирался себя убить. 

— Ох, — тут Альбус схватился за моё плечо. 

— Вам плохо? — я встревожился. Он не был склонен к манипулированию с помощью демонстрации немощи. 

— Что-то… голова закружилась. Ты мне чаю не нальёшь, Гарри? 

— Да, конечно.

Я помог ему раздеться и провёл в гостиную, незаметно звукоизолировал спальню. 

— Садитесь, я скажу Добби. Он предпочёл спрятаться, — тут я не удержался от улыбки. 

Найдя домовика, я заказал ему чай для нас и попросил сказать мне, когда Том проснётся. 

— Сейчас всё будет. 

Альбус сидел на диване и осматривался кругом. 

— А ты проводишь в этой комнате мало времени, — заметил он. — Тут даже более стерильно, чем было в доме твоей тётки. 

Я рассмеялся. 

— В общем, вы правы. Мне хватает одной спальни. 

— Почему ты собирался не пощадить себя даже ребёнком? — Альбус очень резко сменил тему.

Так, называется: я хорошо его изучил. Рано обрадовался. 

— Потому что я тоже был крестражем, — ответил я просто. 

Тут Альбус стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику. 

— У меня были такие подозрения. И всё же до конца не верилось. Тогда я в чём-то тебя понимаю. Ты, наверняка, считал, что я воспитал из тебя смертника? 

— Нет, — покачал я головой. — Нет. Я добровольно пошёл тогда на смерть, и Том не смог меня убить. Он всего лишь выбил из меня осколок своей души. Другое дело, что если бы я узнал правду чуть раньше, то не случилось бы, возможно, первой атаки на школу и было бы меньше убитых. В разы меньше. Но это уже из разряда вероятностей. 

Альбус пригладил бороду и взял с подноса, который приплыл по воздуху из кухни, чашку. 

— Но крестраж перешёл бы к тебе нынешнему. Поэтому ты скрываешься? Потому что Том, как и в прошлый раз, не ушёл совсем? Он где-то рядом, видимо? 

— Более чем рядом, — ответил я. — (Вы чашку поставьте на минуточку, Альбус). В соседней комнате он. Спит. Он всегда отдыхает днём, у него режим. 

Про чашку-то я съязвил, конечно. Но правильно. 

— Боже мой…

Ни разу за всё время, что я знал Альбуса, он не поминал Творца. 

— Боже мой…— он беспомощно хватанул ртом воздух. — Так он сам?!

Подавшись вперёд и всё-таки опрокинув чашку на пол, он схватил меня за руку. 

— Том сам разрушил крестражи? Скажи мне!

— Сам, — кивнул я. 

Он выпустил мою руку и отвернулся.

— Альбус?

— Молчи! — он замахал рукой в мою сторону. 

Я подождал, пока он успокоится. Склеил чашку, убрал лужу на полу, попросил Добби принести новую, со свежим чаем. Наконец Альбус достал платок, вытер глаза под очками и повернулся ко мне. 

— Можно мне взглянуть на него? 

— Когда он проснётся. Конечно. 

— Спасибо, Гарри. Значит, Том выжил, потому что один крестраж у него оставался?

— Видимо, так. Он утратил свою магию…

— Ты уверен?

— Во всяком случае, никакого, даже мизерного всплеска за прошедшее время. У меня нет возможности проверить как-то ещё, потому что палочку Тома я сжёг тогда на кладбище. 

— Пусть. На ней было слишком много зла. Как его состояние?

Я подробно рассказал, как себя чувствовал Том в самом начале, какие у него изменения к лучшему. Альбус слушал внимательно и смотрел на меня со странной жалостью. 

— Тебе пришлось тяжело, мой мальчик. Как же ты привык к нему? 

— Сначала тяжело. Очень. Но я всё-таки чувствовал его, а он меня. Он не жаловался, не протестовал. Он не испытывал ненависти ко мне. Меня сначала это жутко бесило. Потом мозги немного встали на место. Наверное, первой пришла жалость. Потом привязанность. 

— Даже так…

— Альбус, я бы мог, конечно, продержаться на чувстве вины или чувстве ложно понятого долга, но вряд ли много времени. Вас удивляет, что я привязался к Тому? Скажу больше: я его люблю. 

— Любишь…

— Да. — Я не понял его интонации.

— Ты по-прежнему его крестраж?

— Уже нет. Мне удалось… Нет, не так. Мне помогли. Я попросил, — инстинктивно я поднял глаза вверх и смущённо опустил. 

— Ты счастливей меня, Гарри.

— Простите? Я не понял.

— Ничего, — промолвил Альбус, вздохнув, — это я своём. Однако за всю жизнь я ни разу не решился попросить о помощи Высшие силы. — Он похлопал меня по руке. 

Мне показалось, что он сморгнул слезу. 

До меня дошло, конечно, о чём это он. И кто мог подарить хроноворот — тоже. 

— Добби, ещё чаю, — сказал я домовику. — Альбус, но вы не объяснили, как меня-то нашли? 

— О, это чистая случайность, Гарри. И не удивляйся, что я буду употреблять некоторые термины — меня долго просвещали. Ты помнишь, как ты рассылаешь свои рекламы по электронной почте?

— О! — издал я унылое восклицание. — Кажется, я делал слишком профессиональные гороскопы, чтобы меня приняли за магла. 

— Именно. А сам принцип: «пошлите эту рекламу десятерым вашим друзьям, и вас ждёт удача»? — Альбус рассмеялся.

— Ну а что? Люди на это ведутся. А сеть сейчас не настолько развита, как в две тысячи четвёртом году. Надо же как-то привлекать клиентов.

— Вот и привлёк. Коллегу миссис Грейнджер. 

— Не может быть!

— Это судьба, Гарри. Смирись, что от Гермионы тебе никуда не спрятаться. А найти тебя было несложно. Министр связался с магловским премьер-министром, а дальше ты сам понимаешь. 

— Вы никого не посылали сюда на разведку?

— Нет, — удивился он. 

— Значит, мне показалось, и девушка была просто девушкой.

— Просто, Гарри, просто, — улыбнулся Альбус. — А что? Симпатичная попалась?

— Да, но мне до её внешности как-то не было особого дела. А вот поговорил бы подольше, если бы не опасался. 

Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал. 

— Скажите, Альбус, а как там все? Все живы, здоровы? Как Сириус? Его хотя бы реабилитировали?

— Да, конечно. Когда Министром стал Кингсли…

— Ого!

То-то Альбус весь в шоколаде. 

— Ты зря считаешь, что он мой карманный Министр. Кингсли, конечно, прислушивается ко мне и помогает. Но он проводит свою политику. Иногда даже рискованную политику. Впрочем, он оказался очень талантлив на своём посту, я его поддерживаю. 

— Так что Сириус? — про политику я решил спросить потом, если получится. 

— Живёт на Гриммо. С Ремусом. Вот у того жизнь стала налаживаться. Кингсли отменил старый закон о полукровках. Вышла его новая редакция, и Ремус смог найти работу. Он написал очень хороший учебник для третьего курса по ЗОТИ. Получил приличный гонорар и имеет проценты с продаж. Он сотрудничает с немного странным журналом. С «Придирой».

— А! Мистер Лавгуд! 

— Да, забавный человек.

— Я хорошо помню Полумну, его дочь. Она была прекрасным другом для нас. 

— Ремус так спелся с Лавгудом! Он пишет статьи о магических животных.

— Надеюсь, не о морщеногих кизляках? — засмеялся я.

— Нет, но, кажется, они собираются в Норвегию, в экспедицию по их поиску. 

— А Сириус?

— Он ничем не занимается. И, увы, прикладывается к бутылке. 

— Надеюсь, он не винит профессора Снейпа за моё исчезновение?

— Он винит меня, Гарри.

Как это на него похоже.

— Альбус, сделайте кое-что, пожалуйста, когда вернётесь. Придите к Сириусу, и пусть он велит Кикимеру, если, конечно, не выгнал его до сих пор (Альбус отрицательно помотал головой), рассказать всю правду о том, как погиб Регулус Блэк. Надеюсь, что у Сириуса что-то изменится в мировосприятии. Может, это и жестоко, но он должен знать правду. 

— Хорошо, Гарри. А я вижу, что ты стал относиться к крёстному критически.

— Скорее перестал его идеализировать, что было простительно в четырнадцать. Но уже тогда Гермиона говорила, что Сириус иногда ведёт себя, как подросток, а не взрослый мужчина. 

Я подлил Альбусу чаю.

— Как Гермиона поживает? Встречается с Роном?

— Нет. Они просто дружат. Мисс Грейнджер очень живо переписывается с Виктором Крамом. Тот приезжал на прошлое Рождество в Англию, насколько я знаю. Кажется, и в этом году тоже собирается в гости. 

Я улыбнулся.

— А Рон?

— Рональд у нас главный гриффиндорский сердцеед. 

— Вот паршивец! Лаванда?

— Мисс Браун, обе мисс Патил, ещё кое-кто. Я же не слежу за его донжуанским списком. Мисс Джиневра — опережаю твой вопрос — уже помолвлена с Дином Томасом. 

— Боже мой, они ведь все такие юные! Не то, что я — старик, — я улыбнулся.

— Да, мой дорогой, мы с тобой два старых перечника, — рассмеялся Альбус.

Тут в гостиной появился Добби и доложил, что Том проснулся. 

— Подождите немного, — сказал я, вставая, — я вас позову.

Том, был ещё совсем сонный, но, по всему видно, отдохнул хорошо. 

— Привет, — я наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. — Что-нибудь хочешь?

— Попить. 

Когда он напился, то посмотрел на меня вопросительно.

— Что-то случилось? Ты как-то напряжён.

— У нас гость. Альбус. 

Том закрыл глаза.

— Один?

— Один. С разведывательной миссией, плавно перетекшей в дружественный визит.

Он не мог не улыбнуться. 

— Альбус хочет тебя видеть. 

Если Том и боялся, то вида не подавал. И потом, раз я не схватил его в охапку и не дал дёру, то и бояться нечего. 

— Гарри, если он будет называть меня «мой мальчик» или высказываться в духе «помнишь, что я говорил тебе в школе?», сделай с ним что-нибудь за меня, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — я засмеялся и пригласил Альбуса войти в спальню. 

Надо отдать Альбусу должное: ничего такого он не сказал. 

Они поздоровались. Альбус подержал Тома за руку. Потом попросил разрешения осмотреть. Он проделывал какие-то странные пассы над его телом, надавливал на какие-то точки на руках. В подобной магии я совершенно не разбирался. 

— Что? — спросил Том. — Ползать буду?

— Ходить будешь. Кое-чем можно даже помочь. У нас с тобой есть один общий знакомый — прекрасный зельевар, — усмехнулся Альбус. 

— Северус… Всё зельеварит? — осведомился Том.

— Нет, на ЗОТИ перешёл. 

— А зелья, как я понимаю, вы пригласили вести моего бывшего декана? 

Какая светская беседа! Я отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Право же, эти двое друг друга стоили. Я вспомнил их дуэль в атриуме Министерства. 

— Да, Гораций согласился. 

Том крепился, конечно, но я начал замечать, что ему тяжело и визит пора заканчивать. 

— Что вы собираетесь делать, Альбус? — решился он спросить.

— Ничего пока что. Вот, помочь тебе выздороветь. 

Тут Дамблдор посмотрел на меня.

— Гарри, я тебя попрошу кое о чём. Собери, пожалуйста, все свои воспоминания об ушедшей реальности. И о том, что случилось вновь ― уже в этой. 

— Хорошо, — отозвался я. 

Не собирается же он начать процесс по нашей реабилитации? Это абсурд.

— Я пришлю тебе письмо. Там будет обратный магловский адрес. Пиши мне туда до востребования. Когда воспоминания будут готовы, сообщи. 

Всё-таки я был признателен Альбусу, что он, не делая тайны из разговора, вёл его при Томе. 

— Да, конечно, — опять согласился я. 

— Гарри, можно я скажу кое-что Альбусу наедине? — попросил вдруг Том. 

— Пожалуйста, — ответил я, слегка обиженный. 

Я пожал его руку и оставил с нашим гостем.

Альбус появился минут через десять. 

— Проводи меня немного, — попросил он. 

Мы вышли на крыльцо.

— О чём Том говорил с вами? — спросил я. — Или мне нельзя знать?

— Знать можно, но ему не передавай. Он просил помочь ему умереть, чтобы ты не мучился с ним и жил своей жизнью. 

Я беспомощно воззрился на него.

— Спокойно, Гарри. Тома понять можно, но и я не выживший из ума маразматик, знаешь ли. Тому тяжело, он мечется. Раскаяние ведь не освобождает от чувства вины. Давай будем решать проблемы постепенно. Сейчас наша задача — поставить его на ноги.

— Вы нам поможете? — прошептал я.

— Когда-то я упустил Тома. Ты понимаешь, о чём я? Так что на мне долг. И хорошо, что я могу его отдать. Будем думать, как помочь Тому найти себя. 

Тут я не выдержал и кинулся Альбусу на шею. 

— Ну-ну, мой дорогой. 

Он крепко обнял меня. 

— До встречи, Гарри, — сказал он, разжимая руки.

— До встречи, Альбус. 

Я смотрел, как он удаляется прочь, а потом аппарирует. 

Вернувшись в дом, я ничего не сказал Тому. 

 

**Эпилог.**

Я стоял у окна и читал письмо Дамблдора. Рядом лежало письмо от Гермионы, пока что не вскрытое. Альбус вложил его в свой конверт. 

_  
«Мой дорогой мальчик!_

_Теперь я могу сообщить тебе новости. Состоялось закрытое заседание Визенгамота, где было рассмотрено ваше дело»._

 

Я опустил лист пергамента и посмотрел на сверкающее в лучах летнего солнца море. Потом собрался с духом и стал читать дальше.

_  
«Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями. Вас приговорили к ссылке. Тебе запрещено десять лет посещать Британию. Тому — пожизненно. Правда, вот незадача: в официальном документе ничего не сказано по поводу переписки и по поводу визитов кого бы то ни было к вам»._

 

Ах, Альбус! Он никогда не изменится. 

Я вытер глаза.

Позади меня раздался шорох. Обернувшись, я увидел, что Том перевернулся во сне со спины на бок. Сегодня вечером мы обязательно искупаемся. Я опять помогу ему войти в воду, придержу его. Он не плавает, конечно, так — намокает. Ходит пока что с палочкой и еле-еле, но ходит. 

__

_«Так что пиши, мой мальчик. Пиши чаще. Когда смогу, я тут же вас навещу. Кстати, твои воспоминания заняли почётное место в Отделе тайн, в зале времени._

_Обнимаю тебя и Тома._

_Любящий вас Альбус Дамблдор»._


End file.
